Highest Honor in Equestria
by LaDeadSh0t
Summary: In a world called, "Equestria" were people thrives, and enjoy their lives. Until one bad event happens after the royal warrior competition to an important character(Spike) to gain the Highest Honor in Equestria, and protect all who lives there. Hopefully he can also save/protect the one who he truly loves too(Rarity). Rated M for Action/Mature content/ and more later on.
1. Strengths and Weaknesses

**Hey so this is my very first MLP(My Little Pony) FanFiction, so please work with me. So I truly hope you love it even when the first chapter is very long. Well here it is...Highest Honor in Equestria**

* * *

Chapter 1

Strengths and Weaknesses

As the sun rises slowly from the mountains you can see the rays of the sun soaring throughout the magical land of Equestria. Going pass a cloud mansion in the sky, and going passed a ranch in the forest. The rays of the sun then finally reached to a tree like house in the town of ponyville. The rays then traveled towards one of the windows of the house. The room then illuminated from the sun's rays. In the bed of that room lies a person with long black spiky hair, muscular, and handsome male. He turns to his side covering his head with his pillow, and brought up his covers to cover up his torso.

"Morning already," I said as I closed the blinds to my window making the room dark again,"Ah...Much better," I said letting go of my pillow, and lowering my covers revealing my muscular chest, and arms. I closed my eyes, and laid my hands behind my head, and sank down into the bed some more relaxed.

From the side of the bed a head started to slowly rise revealing a girl with pink curly hair, and a big smile. The person in the bed looked towards the pink haired girl with a pink tank top, a pair of jeans, a denim jacket, and pink shoes. I then closed my eyes again.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," I said tiredly,"What brings you here this morning?"

"Well Spike," Pinkie Pie said as she jumped onto my bed, and right on top of me. I winced a little leaning up from where I was, and looked at Pinkie Pie, "Do you not know what day it is today?"

"No what's today," I said smiling at her as I cracked my shoulders, and arms.

"Your birthday silly! How can you forget the day we all became friends with you, and becoming older!"

"Huh I guess it never dawned on me that today is my birthday. I've been so busy lately, and yet I even forgot my own birthday. Thanks Pinkie-"

"You're welcome Spike," Pinkie Pie said hugging me in the middle of my sentence tightly.

"Hahaha well I'm still tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep if that's-"

"The heck you won't! We have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise..? Like a surprise party," I said smiling as I laid back down in bed.

"Well how about," she got off of me and my bed, and started to push me out of my bed. After a few pushes, and one last big push it sended me, and my covers to the ground,"You get up, and find out."

I yawn tiredly," Come on Pinkie Pie...Five more minutes."

"Sorry Spike, but," she peeks over the side of the bed to look down at me,"...Well I can't say too much silly! Now come on, and get dressed."

"Alright-Alright fine...I'm getting up," I said getting myself off of the floor, towards my dresser, and got some clothing.

I headed out of my room, and towards the bathroom to get dressed. Pinkie Pie went into the living room of the house. I got on a purple tank top, lime green sweat pants that sagged a little off of my hips, and a pair of running shoes. I came out of the bathroom fully clothed now, and started to walk down stairs to the living room to find Pinkie Pie still very happy.

"Are you ready for the best birthday of your life?"

"I guess since you got me out of my bed, and out the door as soon as possible."

"Alrightie then," Pinkie Pie said opening the front door to reveal the whole gang on the front lawn. In big letters that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was holding said in bright colorful letters,"Happy 21st Birthday," and everyone said at the same time, "Happy Birthday Spike!"

I laughed, and smiled with shock at the surprise I just got. I walk out the door, and towards my friends to give them a hug. Everyone was here. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, of course Pinkie Pie, and...Rarity.

"Happy birthday Spike," Apple Jack said in her southern voice, and patting me on the back,"Hope you're having a great birthday so far."

"Yeah thanks Apple Jack," I said walking through the group.

"Hey Spike how are you doing so far," Fluttershy said giving me a hug as I hugged back.

"A little tired, but fantastic so far."

"Sorry to hear that, but you have us to make that up," she said letting go of me, and watched me going to the next person.

"How's it goin' pip squeak? Or should I say "Giant." Look at yourself. You keep aging like this you'll be the biggest person in ponyville."

I chuckle,"Nice to see you too Rainbow Dash."

"And always remember this," she said leaning in towards me to whisper something,"I'm always 25% cooler. Don't forget that," she said playfully at the end.

"Okay," I laughed as I kept walking on.

"Hello Spike how are you so far," Twilight said as she gave me a hug,"My-My Spike. I know we live in the same house, but I haven't realized how tall you have gotten."

"Well I guess you grow faster when you get some sleep, and on a bed," I said playfully.

She laughs,"Well happy 21st birthday Spike."

"Thanks Twilight," I said letting her go from the hug.

I finally got to the last person that I truly wanted to see at the end of this hug fest. I slowly walked up to Rarity as she was wearing her blue tank top, white jacket with short sleeves, and black skirt as I'm finally in front of her.

"Hey Rarity," I said with a soft voice, but a smile.

"Hello Spike...Happy birthday," Rarity said with just a regular snobby face she has sometimes.

"Thanks Rarity...Glad you could-"

"Yeah well I have to go. I have stuff to do before my new dressing line comes out in the fall. Bye," then she turned around, and started to walk off.

"Come on Rarity. Today is Spike's birthday, and all you worry about is-"

"No-No. It's okay...If she needs to finish her dress line, then she can," I said cutting off Pinkie Pie from saying anything irrational.

"Thank you Spike," Rarity said as she kept on walking. After a few minutes she was gone in the town.

"Umm Spike," Twilight asked a little worried about me,"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I understand if she's busy. I would've understand if you we're all busy, but heck even I forgot about my birthday because I was also busy," I turned around towards them,"Atleast I have you guys."

They all made a happy comment on what I said about them, and then the party went on through the day. Until something happened that will change my whole entire life.

In the middle of getting my presents two royal guards started to walk towards us. We all looked at them confused and curious. They stood in front of me, and started to read off of a scroll.

"Mr. Spike all the way from Canterlot Princess Celestia wishes to see you whenever you can."

Everyone started to whisper at each other when I heard the news. I stood up, and I took the scroll to read it says exactly what he said. I looked at him trying to think of what to say.

"Is this for real," I ask him as I gave the scroll back to him.

"Out of her own mouth," the guard said with a straight face.

"Well umm...You mind if I go right now guys?"

"Of course we can understand right guys," apple jack said tipping her straw hat up to look around.

"Yeah we'll understand. I mean you get to see the Princess. Must be important if she specifically wants to see you," Twilight said looking at me with understanding on her face.

"Okay...I guess I'm going to the Canterlot for some reason," I said to everyone.

"We're just the messenger here Mr. Spike," the royal guard said as he started to escort me along with the other to the castle. After a few hours a walking we finally make it to the castle. We go into the castle to see everything even more beautiful than before. We headed towards the throne room to see Princess Celestia herself looking down upon me. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with long colorful hair, and a crown on her head.

"Spike," she said smiling at me.

I get down onto my knees, and I bow down to her and all of her glory.

"Please rise," she said coming down from her throne, and walked towards me.

I did so, and I got onto my feet facing her. She walked towards me slowly as her dress dragged behind her. She walks up to me, and examines me as she is at my height only because of her high-heeled shoes.

"Spike do you know why I brought you here?"

"No ma'am I don't know why."

"Please follow me to my living quarters," she said gesturing me to follow her. I do so as I followed her to her room in the castle. A few guards followed us just in case something bad happened. After a few minutes of walking she turned around to face us,"That'll be all guards."

The two guards placed there right fist to there left shoulder, bowed, and then left. She opened the door to her room, and brought me inside. She closed the door to her room, and locked it.

"So why am I here Princess," I asked as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Ssh," she kept me quiet as she cautiously looked around her room,"Follow me to the fireplace," she said as she went towards it, and pushed a prick out of place. The fireplace then started to turn sideways revealing an entrance,"Come with me Spike," and then she went inside of the entrance.

"Whoa," I said quietly to myself as I went along with this.

Once I entered the opening the fireplace closed behind me, and I kept on following the Princess. After thinking about what might happen we finally came to a different prick wall, and that also opened up revealing a bright light on the other side. On the other side was men fighting, training, and beating each other for some kind of event.

"What the heck...Umm Princess? What's this all about?"

"Spike...I didn't want to tell you this when you were young, but," she turns to look at me as swords, and shields bash against each other in the background,"Once every few years I need new royal guards...But not just any kind of guard...A royal warrior. Meaning you'll have the Highest Honor in Equestria," she said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait-Wait-Wait...I don't understand what's going on," I said to the princess confused,"How does this involve me in any other way?"

"Well you are 21 right?"

"Yes, but-"

"When you become 21 you have the choice of entering the royal warrior competition to become 1 of the 4 royal warriors in my castle...Protecting it at every, and any cost."

I just stood there as I watched others fighting each other with weapons, and hands. I looked at Princess Celestia as she smiles at me waiting for my answer.

"Wait makes you think I can become a royal warrior in your castle?"

"I watched you grow with Twilight, and the others...Watching you learn, and grow as time passes on...I know you can become one of them...You just need to train, and then you'll be the one known as 'Spike Princess Celestia Royal Warrior'..."

I just stood there thinking of what would happen if I became a royal warrior. The possibilities of having the greatest honor of all of Equestria. I could actually have my name in history. Princess Celestia smiles at me as I looked at her one last time.

"Maybe just give me 24 hours to think this through okay?"

"Take as much time as you need Spike," she said hugging me afterwards, and then went off to talk to one of the other fighters in the area. I couldn't make out any of these people because some of them are wearing masks, helmets, and other types of headgear. Some of them looked strong, and some not so much. After seeing all of this I started to head off until on of the fighters stopped me.

"Hey Spike wait up," he said jogging towards. He sounded familiar like I heard him before. I stopped so he could catch up with me. He took off his silver helmet to reveal a man with brunette hair, and blue eyes as he sets it on his side of his stomach.

"Hey Spike long time no see," he lies his hand on my shoulder.

"Doctor Whooves? Wait you're a doctor why are you here?"

"Well after years of being a doctor for this competition, and trying to save others I thought, 'Why not just see how this goes, and what's going on,' so that's why I'm here."

"But what happens if you get killed during this process?"

He smiles at me,"O well...Atleast I'm going out with a bang," he then put his helmet back on, and went back to train some more.

I guess people really wants to be a royal warrior for Princess Celestia. I'm not truly sure of this, but I want to live too. I'll just sleep on it when it comes to the time. I turned back around, and headed off out of here. After half an hour of walking I finally got back to the house to find all of my puzzled friends there.

"What happened Spike? Why did they call you down to the castle," Twilight asked worried a little. They all looked like they were going to spend the night here at Twilights house, because they're all in there pajamas.

"Don't worry it was just Princess Celestia saying happy birthday to me in person," I said walking into the house. I headed towards my room after a long happy day.

"Are you sure everything is alright Spike," Fluttershy said also worried as she hugged me.

"I'm sure Fluttershy," I said hugging her back,"I just want to go back to bed after this fun day," then I headed towards my room.

"Wait Spike you have one more gift to open up," Pinkie Pie said handing me a big, heavy gift.

"Wow thanks guys. I'll open it up in the morning."

"No come on please open it now. We all chipped in on this one," Pinkie Pie said holding her hands together excited.

"Yeah come on Spike!" Rainbow Dash said wanting to see my reaction.

"Open it up Spike," Twilight said happily.

"Please open it Spike," Fluttershy said quietly, but happily.

"Come on little fella. Rip the present wide open," Apple Jack said tilting her hat up to see what my reaction will be.

I laugh with happiness,"Alright-Alright. I'll open it now," I said setting it down on the table. I torn up the wrapping paper, and I opened the box to reveal black like clothing.

"Huh," I said confused, but then I picked it up,"Whoa," the black clothing was actually Black Kain Body Armor, with grey forearm, thigh, and chest armor with a grey mask. I always wanted these, but I was always too small to fit in one," I don't even know what to say. I'm shocked," I said smiling with the clothing in my hands.

"Hold on there's more," Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

I kept on digging through the box to find something glaring into my eyes from how bright it is. It seems the bright glaring was actually a set of throwing knives, two tomahawks, a strider karambit with sheath, and a 19 inch curved machete that is built into of the thigh armor plate.

"You even got me the set for the armor...I...I don't even know what to say?"

"You're welcome," they all said at the same time, except on of them was missing...Rarity.

"I'm guessing Rarity is still at her place making her dress line," I said putting my stuff away back into the box.

"Yeah we tried to get her back here, but she truly wants to finish her collection for fall," Apple Jack said sitting down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Okay I just wanted to know how she was doing," I then picked up my box again, and started to head up stairs to my room,"Night."

They all said night along with a few yawn, and they started to doze off on the couches. I headed off to my room, and I quietly closed the door behind me as I set my present right next to my dresser. I grabbed the bottom of my tank top, and I pulled it off. I kicked off my shoes, and I headed towards my bed. All of a sudden I saw some shadowy figures walking around towards a house. I looked out the window to see a girl, and a guy. Then I looked closely at the two to see that the girl was Rarity was with another guy. They started to kiss each other, and headed into the guys house.

My heart felt like it stopped from what I just seen. I don't know what to say...And to think I actually liked her...Maybe loved...I...I...Don't know anymore. I was even gonna give her a necklace I bought her. I started to drift away from the window to my closet doors. All of a sudden I just punched my closet doors putting a hole in it. I sat down in the corner of my rooms just looking around my room as I leaned my head against the wall.

Then something just urged me to go back to the window. I got up, and I walked towards it to only see the darkness, and starts in the sky. In the distance I could see the castle again in my line of sight. Then something just started to fill my heart, and soul...Then I started thinking...If I can't like, or maybe love someone...I might as well just do what feels right...I'm going to enter the competition to become a royal warrior for Princess Celestia. I'm going to tell her now before anything else happens...I'm going to be the best warrior ever.

* * *

 **Well I hope you did truly enjoy this because there is going to be more on the way. Please leave a comment/review in your post, and please be kind about this. This is my first MLP fanfiction, so I'll have my friend help me out with this in the future. I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter, and many more to come. Until next time...Peace!**


	2. Training the Heart and Body

Chapter 2

Training the Heart and Body

I grabbed me tank top and shoes, and I put the back on me. I quickly looked around my room, and then I started to climb out of the window. I hanged out of the window, and I jumped down onto the next branch below me. I then side flipped of the same branch onto a different, and then a crock screwed off of the branch a few times landing on my feet. I looked around to make sure no-one was around to see me, and I started to sprint off towards the castle. After a few minutes of running I finally got to the front gate of the castle. Two guards was at the front gate protecting from anyone getting in.

"Halt," one of the guards said walking up towards me,"O it's only...Go right in," he said gesturing me to go in with his permission. I headed right in when he allowed me. I headed towards the throne room to find her sitting there listening to another person with her. I couldn't tell who it was, because he or she was wearing a black robe covering every bit of skin.

"You may go now," Princess Celestia said allowing the person she was talking to, to leave. The person did so, and walked off in the other direction away from me. Princess Celestia looks down at me from her throne,"Spike, you're back so soon?"

"Yes Princess," I said bowing down to her,"I've finally made my decision...I want to enter the competition to become a royal warrior," I said assuring myself of what I just committed to,"I want to be the best that I can be Princess," I said making a fist with my hand, and placing it on my left shoulder bowing.

She gets off of her throne, and walks towards me. She hugs me, and then pulls me back to look at her.

"I'm glad you made this choice...Would you like to meet the fighters that you'll be up against?"

"Sure why not."

Went through the whole process of getting to the fighting area through her room, and there was only a few that was still here training for the competition. There was at least 6 fighters left in the area. Two fighters were shooting arrows into targets at a far distance. One with a bow and arrow, the other with a small hand crossbow. The one with the bow and arrow had a green leather torso protector, green cloth hood and sleeves with forearm protectors, a sheath on the side of his hip for his sword, green shin and knee armor with green cloth leggings underneath, and a quiver strapped onto his back.

The person right next to that fighter with the crossbow has red clothing with lightweight black metal armor up and down his body with two throwable gold sickles strapped onto his back in holsters, a quiver on his hip side, and a persian short sword strapped onto his other hip side.

"Who are those two fighters," I asked as we slowly walked towards them.

"Well how about you ask them yourself," she said pointing to everyone,"Fighters gather please."

Another fighter that was at a height of 5'6 with old bronze armor, with a shield, and sword came towards me and the Princess. The two archer fighters came closer too. Another fighter with big gold/silver armor almost like a knights, but with more angles on it. He also has a golden skull shoulder protector, two swords on his back with golden snake handles on both of them as he was holding a golden shield with a cobra symbol on it with knives on the inside.

Lastly the other two fighter was wearing the same armor and clothing, but different weapons and colors. One was wearing black like robes with black and blue leather armor on his torso, shins, and forearms. The other has the same, but in white robes, black and red leather armor. The white robed fighter had a scythe on his back, shurikens on his belt, and two knives. The black robed fighter had a spear on his back, two hand claws built into his forearm protector, and a set of throwing knives on his belt.

"Now that we are gathered here this is Spike...Fighters...Remove your head wears, and masks."

The 5'6 fighter took off his bronze helmet to reveal a male with orange hair, and heavy eye brows. It was Snips that was hiding underneath the armor.

"Hi there Spike," Snips said annoyingly towards me,"Finally 21 I see. Yeah I've been trying to become a royal warrior, but," he rubs his nose with his thumb cocky like,"They kick me out each year because I'm too great for this honor."

"And yet you keep coming back," the fighter with the golden armor said for all the other fighters to hear. The other fighters along with me either chuckled or started to laugh at him.

"Alright," Snips said angrily pulling out his sword,"Who said that?! I will mess you up even before the competition."

"Calm down Snips," the Princess said calm like towards him,"No need to harm anyone."

"Yeah-Yeah whatever," Snips said putting his sword away still angry.

"Next."

The golden armored fighter unstrapped his helmet, and took off his golden mask to reveal a male with long orange silky hair, and handsome features, and some freckles. It was Big Macintosh as he looked around the room in the other faces of the fighters.

"Hey ya'll...Glad to finally take off that mask to show my true self," he said smiling.

"Wow...Where did you get the armor from," I asked as I was a little attempted to see his golden stuff.

"I made them all myself over the years I found out about this...Just don't tell Apple Jack about this...Don't want her worrying about me," he said closing his eyes, and think about who know what would happen if something happened to him.

"Well don't worry because when they watch you they won't know who you are underneath your armor," Princess Celestia said to everyone.

"Wait people is going to be watching this competition," I asked worried, and confused.

"Why of course how do you think we're going to figure out the four winners," she said smiling towards us.

I thought to myself of how this is going to affect me, and everyone else that I know...I'll just keep it a secret from them even when I don't want to.

"You two...Please," she said pointing to the archer fighters.

They both looked at each other, and then they both removed their masks. The one with the crossbow is a male with short blue hair. It was Soarin from the Wonderbolts. The other was Braeburn with short spiky hair.

"Umm hey Spike," Soarin said rubbing the back of his head a little nervous now.

"Soarin?...You're a Wonderbolt why do you want to become a royal warrior," I asked even more confused.

"Well...I just...I-"

"He wants to impress Rainbow Dash when he becomes a royal warrior," Braeburn said pointing to Soarin with his thumb.

Soarin blushes, and looks down to the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"If Soarin wants to impress Rainbow Dash then let him. No-one is going to stop him," Celestia said gesturing to Soarin,"And you two," Celestia said pointing to the last fighters.

They both chose to keep their mask on, and walked away from the area. They looked like they were going to head back home.

"Well now that we got that out of the way you all have 2 days to train some more, and then the 5 day trials will commence. For now...You may go back to training...Dismissed," then she started to walk off.

"Wait... 2 days," I said catching up with her,"I just heard about this, and they knew about this longer than I have. Celestia what makes you think I can become a royal warrior with the time I have?"

She looked around the room, and then looked at me as a smile appeared on her face.

"I have faith in you Spike...Just work on this," she said pointing to where my heart is at,"And here," pointing at my body and muscles,"Trust me...You will," then she started to walk off,"O and don't forget to get your armor ready." After a few steps away, and she disappeared.

I was just left there thinking where I was going to get armor from, but then I just remember that I got Kain Body Armor, and weapons from the girls. After what felt like seconds I got back to the house, and I started the process of putting my armor on. After I got my armor on I started to put on my straps for my weapons. I slid my curved machete into one of my thigh armor plates, my tomahawks onto my back with sheaths, my throwing knives into my forearm plates, and my strider karambit into its sheath that's strapped into my belt.

I looked at the mask thinking,"Am I making the right choice?" I looked at my window sill, and I walked up to it. I looked out the window into the dark towards the house I saw Rarity go into. I inhaled, and exhaled still looking out the window. I put on the mask, and I put my hood up. I climbed out of my window again, and I jumped down onto the ground rolling back onto my feet to soften my landing. I quickly and quietly roadie run towards the same house I saw Rarity go into. I looked into one of the windows to see if she was still there.

On the bed I saw a guy, and a girl cuddling with each other as they were covered by the blankets. I slowly shook my head with sadness, and anger. I quickly ducked down the moment I heard movement from the inside, so I wouldn't be seen. I just didn't want to stay there any longer. I ducked underneath the window sill, and I started to head towards the forest to work out. After a few minutes of walking I got to a clear opening in the forest, and I started to train.

Many hours went by as I was dead beat tired fro train, working out, and getting better with handling my new weapons I got. I sat on top of a big rock that was in the clearing, and I slowly started to doze off.

"Crap," then it hit me,"I have to get back to my room," I said jumping off of the rock, rolling against the ground back onto my feet, grabbing my machete in the process, and started to sprint back to the house as fast as I could. Just in a minute I got back to the house, and I started to climb up to my room branch by branch. When I got to my window sill in the front lawn the girls started to come out of the house. I quickly spun around the corner of the tree house construction, and then flipped my body upside down spreading my body apart to keep myself steady and still from falling.

"Shouldn't we check on Spike to see if he was alright," Fluttershy said to the others,"He did seem kind of sad because of Rarity."

"I don't know. Ever since he got his own room he really likes his privacy now," Twilight said unease about going into my room.

"Yeah, but he just turned 21, and everyone does deserve to mention how you feel when you're that age," Pinkie Pie said explaining her thought on the problem.

My muscles in my body started to get worn out from my position I'm in right now.

"I god I love you girls, but just please either leave, or go back inside," I said whispering to myself.

"Let's just check up on the pip squeak. We were all 21 at one point, and we all told each other how we felt when when we became 21," Rainbow Dash said walking back inside.

"Alright...I just hope Spike doesn't mind," Twilight said following the rest inside. The moment the front door closed it vibrated the house a little, and my body weight started to shift downward. I let go of one of my grips, and I started to hang on a piece of bark with only one hand. I quickly grabbed onto something else as the piece of bark I was hanging on broke off. I swung myself back onto my window sill, and I quickly hopped in my room tired. I quickly took off my mask, and top torso clothing, and hid it underneath my bed. I got onto my bed, and covered myself with my covers covering my lower armor pieces. I laid back, and closed my eyes making it seem I was sleeping.

They slowly opened the door just to peek in on me seeing that I was "asleep."

"He's still asleep guys. Maybe we should just let him sleep," Twilight said closing the door.

"Alright, but when he wakes up we're going to talk to him," Pinkie Pie said as everyone else was walking away from my room. I exhaled as I felt like I held my breath the whole time they were there at my door. I got out of my bed, and I sat on my bedside dead tired. I got off my bed, and walked over to my dresser to get another change of clothing. I got on a different purple tank top, and lime green ufo pants. I quietly opened my door, and I went into the hallway. I closed the door behind, but then I heard someone walking down the hallway towards my room.

"I can't get a break can I," I whispered to myself, and I spider jumped into the roof of the house so the person wouldn't see me. I found out it was Rarity walking down to my room,"What the…" I watched her coming down the hallway, and slowly open my door.

"Umm...Spike are you in there," she said into the empty room,"Please Spike don't give me the silent treatment," she said angry towards herself. She opened the door some more to see that I wasn't in there,"Spike," she entered my room questioning why I wasn't in my room. I jumped right back down onto the ground quietly and softly, so I wouldn't make a sound. I entered my room trying to play it off.

"Rarity," I said acting like I just got back from one of the rooms in the house,"How's it goin'?"

"O...Spike? I thought you were still in your room sleeping?"

"I was, but I was in the bathroom down the hall getting changed for today."

"O well...I need to talk to you," Rarity said taking a few steps forward to me.

"About what," I said leaning against my door frame.

"I want to say that...I personally made that clothing for you, and...Big Macintosh made the armor for you," she said getting closer to me.

"O well thanks Rarity for the gift…" I said looking at her.

"Okay...good," then she started to walk out of my room, and down the hall.

"But...It would've been nice if you stayed for my party."

"Huh," she said stopping herself, and turned around to look at me,"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted to finish my fall dress design," she said a little aggressive walking back towards me.

"Yeah, but it could've waited because I think friendship is more important than clothing-"

"Excuse me," she said getting in my personal space,"I made that outfit for you. What more do you want?"

"How about sitting down, and talking to me. Not give me a gift, and walk away," I said right back at her.

"Your birthday gift set me back at least a few weeks back finishing your gift. I coulda made a lot of gems during that time," she said angrily towards me,"Why do you even want to talk to me!"

"Maybe I want to get to know you girls some more, but the only one I don't know is you Rarity," I said mad like towards her,"Why don't you even want to hangout with me, or talk?"

"Because I'm scared," Rarity said getting more red in the face.

"Scared of what," I shot back at her.

"Of losing you!"

She then gasped, and started to run down the hallway away from me, and ran out of the house. I quickly went into my room to look out the window, and watched her running off in the distance. I just stood there thinking of what she meant by,"Losing me." I sat down on my bed thinking of what she means...Does she like me, or is she confused? That lingered in my head for awhile as I went throughout my day. After the night time hit I got my Kain clothing on, my weapons, climbed out of my window again, and headed towards the castle yet again. I just wonder how this is gonna work out today.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter of "Highest Honor in Equestria." Please leave a comment/question in your review if you have one. If you want to talk to me, or ask any questions PM me, and I'll try to make it interesting. Thank you for read, and many more to come in the future. As of usual...Peace!**


	3. A Jesture among Warriors

Chapter 3

A Jesture among Warriors

I silently moved throughout the town heading towards the castle. After not being seen while going through town I finally make it to the main gate of the castle. They allowed me in, and I headed off to the secret training room. The fireplace door slowly open to reveal many fighters with the same kind of armor walking out of it. They were all talking to each other until they seen me. They stopped talking just to study me walking by. They whispered to each other once I went down the hallway to train. The fireplace door closes, and all I hear was laughter from the other side. I ignored it, and I kept on moving forward.

At the end of the hallway I see Soarin and Braeburn practicing their archery skills on moving targets. They both got it perfectly as the arrows got right through the targets. Snips was in a group of other fighters talking to them like he was the boss of them.

"Get it," he yelled at all the fighters.

"Got it," one of the fighters said out loud to him.

"Good. Now get out of here," he said waving them off.

They all nodded their heads, and started to head out of the training room. Some of them bumped into me as they meant to do it, and then left. I saw the two unknown fighters practicing their hand-by-combat-skills on each other. I leaned against a pillar as I examined what I'm dealing with these secret fighters.

The black robed went for a quick round-house kick to the other fighters stomach. The white robed fighter quickly blocked it with a forearm, and went into a quick side kick to the face. The black robed fighter grabbed the foot of the white robed fighters foot, and threw it back. The white robed fighter went for a hook punch, but did nothing as the black robed fighter wrapped his arm around the hook punch. Once that happened the black robed fighter used his other arm to strike with an opened hand at the wrapped arm of the white fighters elbow joint, side of his neck, jabbed up on his chin, kneed him in the side of his stomach, and swept his feet from the ground slamming the white robed fighter flat on his back.

"Uff," Big Macintosh said walking up behind me,"Felt that last one," he mentioned crossing his arms watching the two robed fighters fight.

"Yeah," I added,"That one in the black robes is quick."

"Yeah he is...You might need to watch your back when you're out there. Feel like those two are going to be trouble."

"Yeah," I said watching the black robed fighter pick up his friend,"Hey," I said to the black robed fighter.

"What are you-," Big Macintosh said wondering what I'm about to do.

"You'll see," I said to him,"Hey," I said walking up to the black robed fighter,"Want to do some training real quick?"

The black robed fighter shooked his head no as he was setting his friend on a bench to relax.

"Come on. Me. You. A few punches. That's it. Just you and me," I said walking closer to him.

The fighter looked angry, and gestured again that he wasn't interested. He tended his friend as his back was turned to me.

"Hey I just want to-" I laid my hand on his shoulder just to turn him around. At that moment the black robed fighter grabbed my hand, and twisted my wrist into my neck, so I couldn't move it.

"O Okay. You want to be like that...Fine. Be like that then," I used my free hand, and I went underneath his arm to peel his hand off of my wrist. Then afterwards I followed it up with a head-butt to his chest sending him a few feet back. He looked at me adjusting his arm bracers very mad like.

"Come on…" I said walking into the sparring circle gesturing for him to come at me,"Let's train."

He runs into the circle at a fast paced ready to fight. He jumped up, and tried to kick me in the chest. I dropped to the floor rolling across my shoulder blades, and got back onto my feet. He kicked up high, and derived his heel into my collar bone. That brought me down onto my knees. He backed up ready to finish me off. He spun around sending his foot around heading towards my face. With an instinct I raised my right arm to block her foot from hitting across my face. I grabbed his leg with the arm I blocked with, and I used my other arm to elbow him in his leg that I was latched onto.

He swung around as I was still holding his leg, and from the other side he kicked me across my face. I let go of him as he got back onto his feet after the last kick. I got onto my back, and I kipped myself back onto my feet from the ground. I took a few feet back looking how he is positioned. It looks like my elbow to his thigh really hurt him. He gestured to me to come at him. I started to walk around the circle as he did the same still facing me. He went for a hook punch, but didn't work because I blocked it with one of my arms. With an opened hand I started to hit him around his torso with my palm, but he was able to block all of them without getting hit once.

He turned around fast, and sent a back kick into my chest. I leaned back before he had the chance to hit me with the kick. From where I was I just flipped backwards sending a kick underneath his chin making him stumble backwards looking up in pain. Once he looked back down I was already in the middle of the air ready to drop kick him in the chest. I sent him flying out of the circle right on his back. He slowly got up, but only to fall back down still.

"O shit," Dr. Whooves said running to the black robed fighter throwing his helmet to the ground,"Sorry for my language, but you really took his number," he said examining the fighter.

"O no," I said running, and sliding across the floor to stop right next to the fighter,"Is he okay? I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"Just two things. One-I'm withdrawing from this competition, and two-He looks like you just paralyzed him temporarily. For now I need someone to help me take him to the infirmary room."

"I'll help you with that," Big Macintosh said quickly walking towards the fighter, and then picked him up with no problem,"Where at Dr. Whooves?"

"Follow me. Right this way," Dr. Whooves said walking through the exit. He followed him, and then headed off to patch him up. I just stood there thinking I could've harmed him even more than I thought I was. I looked around to the other fighters as they were looking right back. They went back to training as I was just standing there in the same spot for who knows how long.

After a few hours of training some more I headed back to my house to sleep. As I was walking back to the house I started to realize that I think someone was following me. Maybe more than one person. I decided to ignore it as I kept on walking to my house. When I got to my house I couldn't even move any of my lims. Before I could climb up the tree up into my room someone stopped me from doing so. Before I know it two different people grabbed onto my arms, and kept me from moving around.

"Come on. Let's do this already. I don't want the boss to get angry at us for messing this up," one of the guys said out of the group of 14 people. They were all surrounding me as two was keeping me steady, and another one with a knife coming right at me. So I used the two guys that was holding me to jump up, and kick the guy with the knife in the chest sending him backwards into more of his own people. Once I got back on the ground I side head-butted the person on my right, and I freed my hand to punch the dude on my left to the mouth. Then I grabbed the back of their heads, and bashed them together knocking them out. They all start to surround me as only 12 is left. After what happened tonight with that fighter, and me I just wish the day can end. One of the many fighters came at me with a punch, but then I grabbed the punch with my left hand stopping it. I went underneath his underarm as I was still latched onto him twisting his arm around locking it in place. I then kicked his elbow breaking it in the other direction.

"O god my arm," the fighter said as he was falling to the ground holding his the arm I broke.

Another fighter came at me, but this time with a mace. He swung around my head area, but then I ducked down in time before he could hit me. I spun around on the ground kicking his feet tripping him to the ground. I rolled towards him sending an elbow right into his chest. I quickly got myself off of the floor, and I steadied myself looking around to the rest of them.

"Man screw this! Dudes unstoppable," one of the fighters said running away along with a big portion of them followed. One was left behind...The one with the knife.

"Losers! All of you," he yelled looking away from me. He turned back to face me only to have me grab him by the throat. I lifted him off of the floor a few inches, and then threw him right down to the ground. I leaned my knee on top of his neck, so he wouldn't be able to get up.

"Ack!...O hey there," he nervously smiled at me as he coughed,"So I didn't mean any of that stuff back there when my "friends" tried to kill you," then he started to cough a little as I laid pressure onto his throat,"Okay-Okay can't...breath."

"Why did you attack me," I asked him relieving some pressure off of his neck, so he would be able to talk.

"We-" he coughed from lack of air,"We we're told to do that to you, so you wouldn't be a problem-"

"For," I said cutting him off.

"The competition! For the competition…I swear."

"Who's your boss?"

The fighter that I was talking to fainted from not oxygen flow throughout his body. I got off his neck, and I picked him up taking him back to the castle. When I got back all of the fighters was still there except the two robed righters. Everyone started to look at me as I walked into the sparring circle. The fighter that I was hold started to wake up. I lightly tossed him on the ground.

"Who the heck is he," Braeburn said walking towards me.

"He's one of the 14 fighters that jumped me as I was heading back to my house," I said looking down at the now conscious fighter.

Everyone started to crowd around me as the fighter in the middle started to get up.

"Now," I grabbed him by his chest plate, and I brought him close to my face,"Point out your boss, or else."

He nodded his head, and he looked around to find him,"Sn-Sn-Snips," he pointed at Snips as everyone that was in the way got out of the way for me to see.

"Thanks," I tossed him out of the sparring ring, and headed towards Snips. Snips pulled out his sword aiming it at me shaky like as I got near. I stopped in my place, so I wouldn't get cut by his sword.

He slowly started to laugh like he was insane,"You think you're all that huh Spike..! I've been trying to do this for years, and yet the moment you come and get involved you're already better than half the people in here. Well I'm sick of it!" He slowly started to walk forward towards me still with his in hand, and shaking with nervousness. I walk backwards not wanting to get stabbed.

"Snips don't do this to yourself," Soarin said walking forwards to him.

Snips turned around, and swiped at Soarin cutting across his chest. Soarin yelled, and fell backwards holding his chest trying to keep the blood coming out. Big Macintosh and Braeburn got down onto the ground to pull Soarin out of the way between me, and Snips. Snips looked back at me with crazy in his eyes as he got dangerously closer to me.

"You could've just said no to the princess, but no! You had to didn't ya!"

"Snips just relax," I gestured to him to lower his weapon as I was walking around the inside of the circle as he did the same.

"NO," he exploded with anger,"I won't! I. Will. Not. Calm-down!"

"Okay...Okay," I said trying to calm him down,"Okay...Do whatever feels natural Snips."

"O I will...I will," he thrusted his sword towards me, but I did a side jump away from it. Snips did it again, so I side jumped to the other side. He swung straight up up trying to get me, but missed. When he swung down I stepped inside towards him, grabbed his wrist, and grabbed his sword away from him. I head-butted him in the chest sending him a few feet back. He didn't know what was happening as he looked like he was defe all of a sudden.

I backed up, and I pulled out my machete from my thigh holster. I kicked Snips in his knees causing him to fall down to his knees, and I grabbed him by his armor rising my weapon in the air. He looked at me in his eyes as I did the same. Tears started to come out of his eyes as I gripped my machete. I swung down, and then silence occurred when everyone was shocked at the sight they just saw.

Snips opened his eyes as the machete has stopped right at his neck line. He quivers as he looked up at me slowly. I slowly slid the machete off of his neck making a cut across it. I took finally took the machete off his neck, and back into my thigh sheath.

"Wh-...Why," he said starting to slowly cry again.

"As I did to your men...I gave them mercy," then I grabbed the back of his head, and kneed him in the face. Blood started to come out of every part of his face as he fell sideways knocked out. I picked up his sword, and I brought it with me as I went over to Soarin being carried to by Dr. Whooves.

"Is he alright," I asked getting down onto my knees, and seeing if he's fine.

"I don't know. I need to get him to somewhere where I can actually help him out," Dr. Whooves responded as he picked Soarin up, and got him out of there. I looked around as the other fighters was really worried about Soarin. After all of the troubles I went through for today I left the castle, and headed back to my house dead tired. I got back to the house, and I slowly crawled up the branches to my room. After I got to my room I got out of my armor, and got on some sweatpants. I got into my bed, and just like that I fell asleep. One hour later my alarm went off, and the room brighten by the sun.

Twilight went to my door, and knocked loud enough for me to hear it dimly,"Spike...You awake," she said opening the door slightly.

"Ugh...Yeah...Now I am," I said getting up, and headed towards my dresser to get something for my chest. I got on a luxury purple hoodie, and I pulled up the sleeves up to my elbows. I went downstairs to the library area of the house to read some books that Twilight usually wants me to read. In the middle of reading I slowly started to fall asleep, and then the book fell out of my hands not waking me up. I went through my day sleeping at places I shouldn't sleep at. Finally by the time it was noon I started to wake up barely.

As I finished my lunch I headed off to my room, took off my hoodie, and I flopped right onto my bed. After an hour the whole crew knocked on my door, and busted in with news.

"Hey Spike guess what," Rainbow Dash said walking up to my bed,"Have you ever heard of "The Royal Warrior Competition?"

Then it hit me internally that today was try outs. I had to play it off as I don't.

"I think I have...But I'm really not interested in that. Whatever it is. I'm just gonna sleep here for awhile. Just tell me about it when you guys get back."

"You sure? It involves fighting, and what not," Pinkie Pie said walking in the room.

"I hope no-one gets hurt too badly," Fluttershy said quietly as she would usually would.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling it today...I'll be fine."

"Okay Spike, but if you change your mind it'll be around the castle area," Apple Jack said walking out of the room along with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight hesitated, but then left the room closing the door behind her.

When they left I got out of my bed as fast as I could, and I got my armor and weapons on. I climbed out of my window hanging. I got onto the roof watching the girls walking to the castle. I jumped down when they got far away enough for me to do so, and grabbed onto a branch breaking my fall. Then I let go of the branch, and landed on the ground crouched down breaking the impact. After that I started to sprint off to the castle for the first day of the tryouts, and competition.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the action of this part because I acted/performed all of the fighting scenes with my friends for your entertainment. Why? Because I want to make the fighting as real as I can, and to make it good. Please leave a comment/question in your review. If you want to talk to me PM me, and I'll make time for you to talk. Thank you for reading this chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	4. Tryout Day

Chapter 4

Tryout Day

I quickly tried my best to get back to the castle without anyone seeing me. I got to the gates of the castle, and they let me in like usual. I found out Soarin was still gonna enter the competition even after getting sliced by Snips. We we're all in a line in the main hall of the castle readying up for tryouts. I found out I'm the third person to tryout in line. The first person is Big Macintosh, then it'll be Soarin, and then me.

I laid my hand on Soarin's shoulder,"Hey Soarin. You alright from yesterday?"

He presses his hand on the cut mark Snips made across his chest,"Yeah I'll be fine for now," he puts on his chest plate, and tightens it at which it made him wince with pain.

"Alright, but whatever happens," I turn him around to face me,"I'll have your back out there."

He smiles, and a smile appeared on his face. He raises his hand for a handshake. I slammed my hand against his forearm as he did the same,"As to the same to you too Spike."

I shake my head in agreement as I let go of his arm, and then I left him alone as he turned back around to face the entrance of the arena.

From the outside we could hear beating of drums, and other instruments as the roar of people was in the background.

"Ladies and gentlemen...This might not be the beginning of "The Royal Warrior Competition", but the fighters are truly ready for the tryout day today...They've been training for as long as they can remember they found out about the competition. So let's begin with the first fighter...Since this is a secret fighting competition they have made names for their own enters...So here is the first fighter. He shins when the sun is out, and if looks could kill that would be him. Give it up to "The Golden Wall," the announcer said introing Big Macintosh.

"Well wish me luck fellas," Big Macintosh said putting on his golden mask along with his helmet. He cracked his knuckles through his armor, and picked up his shield. He started to walk towards the entrance of the arena. The crowd yelled in excitement as he was now visible to the crowd.

The line moved up as Soarin was now first to go into the arena now. I adjusted my gear, and locked all of my weapons in place. I could already feel the tension on me as I just took a few steps towards the arena. After what felt like minutes 30 minutes passed my, and Big Macintosh came back tired, but happy.

"Well," Soarin asked as Big Macintosh got closer to us.

"I'm in the competition," he replied put his shield onto his back.

"Glad to hear that Macintosh," Soarin said readying his gear to go up now. He loaded his hand crossbow, and put it in his back sheath.

"Up next...When it comes to a fast, sharp shooter, and speed...He'll become a blur with in seconds. Here he is "Speed Freak."

Soarin walked towards the entrance of the arena putting his hood up, and mask up. Once he was able to be seen he waved to the crowd as they all screamed in excitement. I took a few steps forward as I could feel the nervousness in my hands now.

"Hey you," a person in a leather chest piece walked up to me with a clipboard,"What will be your fighting name?"

"Me," I asked worried like looking at him.

"Yeah what'll it be?"

"Umm...Uhh?"

The person behind me tapped on the person with the clipboard,"Call him 'The Shadow Creature' Storm Cloud."

"Alright-whatever sounds good to you," the person known as Storm Cloud said writing it down on his clipboard, and walked away.

I looked at the person behind me to see it was Braeburn that made the name up for me.

"What? You don't like the name I gave you?"

"I'm fifty-fifty with the name," I looked back forward towards the entrance.

"Thh...You love it," Braeburn said fixing his quiver on his back.

After 30 minutes Soarin came back also tired, but a little disappointed.

"What's wrong Soarin," I asked walking up to him.

"I'm in," he said passing me up.

"Then why are you so glum?"

"I almost wasn't eligible by 3 points...Any lower I wouldn't been in the competition," he kept on going as he was walking, and left.

Storm Cloud handed the announcer the clipboard of my information. The announcer reads the clipboard, and then sets it down on a table in front of him in the announcer box.

"This next one is a very interesting one, so get ready to be impressed. He's like a ninja of the night, but a demon of the shadows...He'll end a fight before you even have the chance to blink. Welcoming now,"The Shadow Creature."

The crowd roared wanting to see what I am made of. I inhaled slowly closing my eyes, and exhaled slowly opening my eyes. I headed towards the entrance as all of a sudden my nervousness just went away as the light shined onto my mask. The crowd was yelling, and screaming as I walked into the middle of the arena. Then there yelling went straight into a weird whisper. They just starred, and whisper to each other looking at me as they feel fear already.

"The Shadow Creature...Are you ready to test your accuracy, and long distance skills," the announcer asked.

I cracked my knuckles, then I rolled my neck cracking both sides. I unbuckled my throwing knives that was underneath my arm braces ready to be thrown. I brought up my hand giving the thumbs up to the announcer.

"I'll take that as a yes...Starting in 3...2...1...Begin!"

Two wooden targets popped out from the sand standing up straight behind me. In an instant I spun around throwing two throwing knives in the middle of the two targets. Three more popped up in a triangle formation as I was in the middle. I threw two throwing knives to the side of me without looking, and then I did a backflip throwing another knife into the target behind me in mid-air. Once I landed on the ground three targets started to fly right towards me. I swung my arm across shoulder to shoulder making my knives to fly out from their holster, and into the three targets coming at me. The targets falls to the ground with my knives in them spewing sand out of them.

At first the crowd didn't say anything, but then went into total excitement as I finished. I walked over to the targets to gather my knives, and I holstered them again.

"What a show huh audience," the announcer said exciting the crowd,"Up next is weapon handling...Time to flash off what skills you have. There has been ten dummies placed throughout the arena, and they'll pop up at a random times. If you miss that target you'll not get that point. Are you ready?"

I fixed my armor, and tightened tight. I gave the thumbs up to the announcer for my okay.

"Alrightie then! 3...2...1...Fight!"

Three stuffed dummies popped up in a triangle formation around me. I quickly grabbed my tomahawk, and I chucked it in the dummy in front of me. In an instant I side rolled on the ground towards the next dummy. I unsheathed my machete, spun around on the grounding cutting the wooden feet, and then lastly when the dummy hit the ground I rolled onto the side along with it stabbing my weapon into its torso.

I jerked my body to the side, and I quickly frisbee'd my weapon towards the third dummy. It went in the side of its head. I quickly onto my feet as three more dummies in a line popped up behind me.

I quickly pulled out my knife, and I gripped it tight. I spun around swiping at the dummy in the middle at its throat. I spun around the the dummy to the left spinning my knife by the ring as I got closer. I stabbed it by the temple of the head, and the in an instinct I took out stabbing the other one behind me without looking.

Two dummies popped up on both sides of me. From right to left I swiped at the first dummy to my right by the stomach. Afterwards I spun around, and I cut off the other dummies head right off. In the distance was the last three dummies left. I quickly started sprinting towards them. At that moment I pulled out three throwing knives for each hand. I threw them as I kept on sprinting passing them up. What I didn't expect was the last dummy being so far away from the last few. I kept on sprinting as I got closer and closer. The dummy slowly started to go down into a hatch. I had to think fast before it was too late.

I stopped, and looked to the side of me to see my machete in the dummy's head. I took it out of its head, and I chucked it as hard as I could. I stopped as I just hope it would hit it at the last moment. Right before the dummy disappeared into the hatch the head got snapped off as my machete was in its head.

I crouched down, but then turned into me falling onto my back relaxed.

"Incredible folks! I can't believe that last second hail mary! After that I just don't know what else to expect from this fighter. How about you listeners?"

The audience roared with even more excitement as they are on their feet up in a rave.

"Loud and clear...The Shadow Creature...Are you ready for another test," the announcer said to me as I got up collecting my things,"O you won't be needing those Shadow Creature because what's next will involve your hands, and body. For this is the 'Hand by Combat' test."

A table popped up beside me empty. My guess it was for my weapons, so I took out all of my weapons and set them on the table. At that moment I just realized that my bracers is connected to my leather gloves with metal knuckles. Meaning I have to take off my bracers along with my gloves, since they're considered as a weapon. I did so, and I walked into the middle of the area.

"Shadow Creature...Are you ready to rumble?"

I gave him the thumbs up, and then afterwards I started to crack my joints.

"Alright time to spin the wheel to see what fighter you'll be going up against," the announcer said as he spun the wheel of fighter symbols.

"Wait a second…'The wheel?' I thought they just give you people to fight," I said to myself.

As the wheel spun around I stood there waiting. After what seemed to be forever the wheel finally landed on a symbol with a wolf's head side view with the same symbol within the symbol in different colors.

"Wooooo that has to suck...Well Shadow Creature looks like you have to fight one of the two fighter twins. AKA The Ying Yang Twins!"

"O no," I said watching the two walking into the arena towards me.

"Now to choose which one will be fighting you for your chance to get into the competition!"

The two twins in black and white robes crossed their arms as they looked at me. I looked at them cautiously wondering which one to fight. Since I already know how to fight the black robed fighter I'll choose him. I pointed at the black robed fighter.

"Alright people this is going to be a fun one because both fighters that are about to fight are mostly strong in their hand by combat skills."

The white robed fighter backed up to let his friend to fight. A red clay circle appeared around use in a fifty by fifty ring. We stood at both ends of the ring looking at each other. The black robed fighter adjusted his armor, and then got into a fighting stance. I brought out my hands like they were claws towards the fighter.

"In 3...2...1...Begin!"

The fighter came at me with a jumping back kick, but I was able to slide to the side of the kick. At that moment something happened that I didn't expect to happen. When the fighter put his leg down he spun around into a hook kick. His heel connected with my hip cracking it in the process. I fell to my side as the fighter looked down to me. I looked at the fighter as I slowly got up. I then realized something different with him. He's faster than usual. I got up holding onto my hip as I examined the fighter again. Then it hit me...This isn't the actually black robed fighter. They must've changed outfits at one point.

I rubbed my hip for a second, and then I got back into my original fighting stance. He threw a few punches, but I deflected the all. The fighter then brought up a fist, and smashed it down onto my right collar bone. I then quickly grabbed his hand, turned it, and flipped him right onto his back.

I quickly dropped down onto my knees, and hammered fisted his left hip. He could hear him wince, but it was very soft sounding. I expected to be a little louder. The fighter then rolled to his side, and then kicked me straight in my chest. I fell backwards onto my back afterwards. At the same time we each looked at each other, and we both kipped up onto our feet. He jumped, and spun around trying to spin kick me in the head. I leaned back, so that wouldn't happen.

Once he hit the ground he ducked down, and tried to sweep my legs. I jumped up at that moment before he had the chance. Before he could get up I tried to hook kick him in the chest, and succeeded. The fighter got back onto his feet, and cracked his knuckles. I waved him over intimidating fighter jumped up, and tried to side-kick me. I jumped to the side away from the kick, and I backed up as fast as I could. Right before he could turn around I was already in mid kick called,"Bolley."

When the fighter turned around it was already too late for him to react, and I kicked him right in the side of his temple. His mask flew right off as the fighter was spinning in the air. Then lands on the ground face down hurt. He started to moan, and groan in pain as he tried to get himself off of the ground. What I noticed that his moaning...Didn't sound like a man...More of a girl.

"I can't believe folks! He just unmasked one of the 'Ying Yang Twins!' The only question left is will he take the mask, and let the unmasked twin be seen. OR give the mask back, and call it "A good fight?"

I looked around the arena looking into the crowds as I slowly walked over to the fighter. I crouched down to look at the fighter. I slightly rolled over the fighter to see...It was Spitfire that was the other unknown fighter. She had tall, red spiky hair.

I laid down on the ground to talk to her,"My god Spitfire...Are you crazy. I could've harmed you really bad."

"I know, but I didn't just wanted to be known as 'A Wonderbolt.' I wanted to be known as 'The Royal Warrior of Equestria.' And well," she winced in pain,"Please...Don't tell anyone who I am, or leave me here."

I looked around yet again around the arena to see my friends in the front row of the arena watching. I seen other familiar faces like Doctor Whooves, and in a tower the princess herself was looking down at the arena.

I looked over to where her mask was at, and I slowly started to walk towards it. As this was happening I could only hear my own heartbeat even when the crowd was screaming with excitement. I grabbed her mask, and I looked at it as I flipped it over to the front. I look over to the white robed fighter that was originally the black robed fighter. He or she turned around away from me, and walked away.

I then could hear the crowds chanting my fighting name Shadow Creature as I came back to realism. I looked over to the face down Spitfire looking at me as she started to tear up. I nodded my head, and I started to walk over to Spitfire. I crouched down right next to her, and I put on her mask back on her. You could see some of her tears going through her mask. She looked at me through her mask, knowing that I helped her out.

She hugged me, but I was surprised for a second. Afterwards I gave her a hug as she tightened hers,"Thank...You...Thank you…"

"Of course Spitfire...I can tell this means a lot to you..," I said in her ear.

"O and one more thing."

"What is it Spitfire?"

"Tell anyone I cried you won't being feeling anything the next day," she said leaning back slowly to look at me.

"Of course," I said thinking she's back to normal,"Here let me get you back on your feet." I got onto my feet, and I slowly got her onto her feet,"Can you walk on your own?"

"I-," she gasped, and stumbled down onto her knees.

"Don't worry I gotcha," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, and got her back onto her feet,"Take it easy...I'll take you back to the emergency room."

She nodded as I slowly walked her across the arena, and to the exit.

"Well by how great this fighter went-of course-he is in the competition along with many more to come behind him. Shadow Creature you advance to the actual 'Royal Warrior Competition!"

Everyone chanted my name as I left the arena with Spitfire on my side.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late post, but I was somewhere else in America for a week. I hope this will make up for it! Every little detail went into this, along with the fighting. Why specifically the fighting is because my friends was very busy today, but they managed to help me out with the fighting scenes. We acted out every little detail of fighting for your entertainment. Plus the little "shocker" (I hope) at the end of the chapter. So please leave a comment/question in your review. Please if you want to talk shoot me up a PM if you would like to talk. I would be glad to talk to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	5. The Dragon Knight

Chapter 5

The Dragon Knight

After a few minutes of walking I got Spitfire to the emergency room. I saw Doctor Whooves walking in the room with his doctor supplies.

"My god Spike...I feel like you have a great chance of becoming a royal warrior if you keep this up," he said getting some surgical gloves on.

"Thanks, but can we get to him," I said not letting him know about Spitfire.

"No need Spike. 'She's' in good care."

"Wait...How did you-"

"I already knew it wasn't the other fighter that was fighting you...It was Spitfire," he takes off her mask to see a few scratches on her face,"Besides I seen the other one fight already...He was going easy on you the first time for some reason…"

"Wait are you saying the other fighter was going easy on me? But first things first is that fighter a boy or a girl," I asked Doctor Whooves.

"I don't know Spike. When I brought that fighter over into the emergency room he wouldn't allow me to touch him or her."

"Dang it...Wait Spitfire you should know who it is. You've been fighting with him for awhile right," I asked her as Doctor Whooves checked her out for any fadil marks.

"Well umm...I actually hired the other fighter under unknown, so I have no clue who it is either."

"Great," I leaned against one of the walls in the room,"-Now I don't know if this fighter is a really good killing machine, or a weakling that is just getting lucky...But so far it seems I'm messing with a professional."

"Do we know who is the next fighter," Spitfire asked as Doctor Whooves was wrapping cloth around her arm.

"Yeah I know who's next...Spike you might want to check that one out...You might have some troubles with this one," Doctor Whooves said helping out Spitfire.

"O...Okay," I left the room, and headed towards the observation deck with the other fighters that was done. I saw Big Macintosh, Braeburn, and Soarin was looking down at the arena.

"Celestia he's big."

"Bigger than me," Big Macintosh added onto Braeburn's comment.

"I see you guys made it to the actual competition," I said walking up along side them.

"Well looks like we're going to have some hard competition then," Soarin said patting me on the back.

"How so?"

Big Macintosh wrapped his arm around me squeezing me, and brought me close to the edge to look down to the arena.

"Check this one out that Discord sented for his royal warrior," Big Macintosh said.

"Wait...He's able to do that," I asked him looking for his warrior.

When I seen him it was a 6'6 fighter with red and black leather armor, but what was scary the armor looked like it was a dragon armor. His armor has built in claws on his hands, dragon like head helmet, a big shield, a red handle sword, and a red and black side cape.

"Whoa...Who's that fighter?"

"The Dragon Knight! Are you ready for the Discord trials," the announcer said hyping the arena up.

"There's your answer," Soarin said turning around, and leaned against the railing away from the arena.

"Thanks to Queen Chrysalis, Discord, and Princess Celestia arranging this once every 10 years, and just getting along with one another as to do so. Also providing candidates, and troops to support it too."

The crowd goes crazy as Princess Celestia, Discord, and Queen Chrysalis stood up to present themselves in the VIP section along with their advisors on their side.

Queen Chrysalis had a midnight purple cloak, and a sparkly black and teal dress. She has her hood up for she doesn't want to show what is underneath. She waves to her followers in the arena. They roar with excitement from her gesture.

Discord had a brown, baggy robe with a black leather belt to keep it closed. He looks like he is 50 years old, but he is hundreds of years old. He is bald with a white, stubble beard. He waves to the crowd which made his sleeve slide down his arm to reveal black and orange clothing. Only his followers in the arena yelled in excitement.

"Alright let's finish the last contendent for today, and finish the rest for tomorrow. Alright Dragon Knight are you ready for your last trial," the announcer said to the Dragon Knight

The knight cracked his knuckles, and nodded his head waiting with no fear in his heart and mind.

"3...2...1...Go!"

5 of Discords men in black and yellow armor came out from the gates dashing towards the knight. The Dragon Knight stood there not even flinching to what might happen if he doesn't move.

One of the knights threw a punch at the Dragon Knight only to get it caught by by his hands. The Dragon Knight with no force started to turn the knights arm to the side, and brought up his other fist. The knight looked up only to see the Dragon Knight's fist blocking the line of the sun creating a sun outline around the Dragon Knight. I one fellow jolt of the Dragon Knight shoulder it made his fist contact against the helpless knight, and knocked him right out.

Another knight pulled out a dagger, and flipped it around to stab it into the big, bulky knight. He stabs down, but only to get kicked in the chest. He took a few steps back, but gained control again. Didn't matter only because the Dragon Knight at that moment grabbed him by the helmet, and lifted him off the ground by a few feet.

All of a sudden the last 3 knights ran from behind charging, and went for the kill on the Dragon Knight. But then the Dragon Knight swung around, and used the knight in his hand has a mace. In swift move all the knights was on the ground knocked out.

The crowd roars with excitement filling the arena with yelling, and screaming.

The Dragon Knight looks around the stadium trying to find something. He then looked into the observer box that Soarin, me, and the rest was in.

"The hell is he looking at," Soarin asked turning around to see what happened.

"Not looking at...Looking for...He looks like he's looking at one of us right now," Braeburn said crossing his arms.

The Dragon Knight points up to the box...Right towards me, and me specifically.

"What the hell," I said a little shocked and worried,"Is he pointing right at me?"

"Well looks like we have some rivalry. Maybe we should have a one on one match just to see what they are dealing with. What do you think audience?"

The crowd yells with excitement wanting to see the fight.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hand-by-combat only sounds good to you Dragon Knight?"

The Dragon Knight gestures for me to come down stairs, and fight him.

"Shit he's calling you out," Big Macintosh said walking away from the ledge,"Are you really going to fight him?"

"I have to. He called me out; I can't just say no. I'm just going to suck it up, and fight him...Hopefully nothing more," then I walked all the way down stairs towards the arena. I walked out into the arena, and faced the Dragon Knight. His shadow casted over as I only stood at 5'10. He's 6'6 tall. I'm nothing compared to him.

He looks down at me. I could see him breathing with anger from his helmet.

I coughed to break the silence between us,"Hey there...Name's Shadow Creature. So umm hope to compete with you in the competition."

In a deep like voice he speaks up,"I'm going to finish you off during this competition. You'll go through pain that you have never encountered before. I will torture you, and your loved ones IF you stop now. After this fight you'll leave the competition, and you will go back from where you came from. Nod your head if you understand."

I stood there not knowing what to do. I had a difficult choice to make, and they're both wrong. I don't know what to do...I looked at the crowd around me. I then noticed something in the crowds. I see my friends all right next to each other watching. I then looked up to Celestia that was looking right back at me.

I then looked right back at The Dragon Knight,"No."

The Knight tensed up his hands, and walked right over me.

"Then. You. Shall. Die."

The moment the announcer yelled go the knight head-butted me right onto the floor. Without warning he brought up his foot for a curb stomp. I rolled out of the way, and got back onto my feet. The Dragon Knight quickly jolted his body, and grabbed me by the throat. I gasped as air escaped by my lungs. I grabbed onto his wrist trying to get him off me.

"Let...Go," I said as I slowly started to lose air.

"I gave you a chance, and now you'll pay for it with your life."

I lifted up my legs, and I kicked him right in the chest only to make no progress. I brought my leg onto his arm, and I kicked his shoulder.

"Pathetic," then the knight thrown me right down to the ground, and kneed me in my stomach. I gasped as I still couldn't breath," I expected more from you, and yet you bring me child's play."

I started to crawl away from him trying to gain my breathing back. He walked slowly along side of me.

"Now you're just acting like a baby. Crawling away just like a child. Give me a challenge," The Dragon Knight said kicking me in my chest afterwards.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here! The Shadow Creature is really taking a beating! Give him a little emotional boost audience!"

The crowd yells my stage name for fighting. I started to slowly stand up. I quickly took a few steps back away from the knight.

"Now show me the actual you," The Dragon Knight said bringing his fist up.

I ran towards him, and I jumped up to kick him. He grabbed my foot stopping me in the middle of my kick. I then used all my force, and I brought myself higher than him. I brought up my other leg, and I stomped right on his shoulder as I was still latched onto him.

He turned my foot over spinning me off to the side of the ground from him. I kipped myself back onto my feet, and I took a few steps back from him. I took a few steps in front of him, and I spun around kicking at him with a back kick. He smacked my foot out of the way, and he back fist the back of my head. I spun around to quickly look at him, but then he brought up his elbow and slammed it onto my shoulders.

I turned around grabbing at my shoulder, and I took a few steps away from him.

"Pathetic...I'm gonna let you have this one...I want you in your tip top shape to fight me during this…'Pitiful event'..." Then the Dragon Knight turned around, and walked right away from me.


	6. Friendly Secrets

Chapter 6

Friendly Secrets

After the Dragon Knight left I collapsed onto my knees, and I started to shake with pain. Two other guards of Princess Celestia ran into the arena, and helped me out onto my feet.

"Don't worry Spike we'll get you out of here as fast as we can," the guard on my side said wrapping my arm around the back of his neck.

"No-no...I'm fine with my feet," I said taking my arms away from their shoulders, "I just need help getting out of this arena," I took a few steps, but only to stumble a little.

The guards came up beside me to help.

"I'm fine," then I started to walk regularly again towards the exit of the arena.

The moment I passed by the arena doors; I collapsed down onto my knees, and clenched my shoulder. Soarin, Macintosh, and Braeburn ran towards me to help out.

"Stop," I said raising my hand towards them,"Please...Don't touch me, or I might just pass out." They all slowly backed up, but watched me carefully just in case.

I slowly managed to get back onto my feet, and I started to walk once more.

"Where's Doctor Whooves? I'm probably gonna need him real quick right now."

"Damn Spike...You took. One. HELL. Of a beating! I'm surprised he didn't kill you right then, and there. Here move your hand away," Doctor Whooves said examining my shoulder. He slightly moved it up only to have me wince at the pain of it moving,"Hmm…" He moves it another direction only to have me hiss louder in pain.

"Yup...It's dislocated," he said crossing his arms together.

"Well you can fix it right," Soarin spoke up walking beside him.

"There is," Doctor Whooves then leaned towards Soarin, and whispered something into his ear. Soarin looked right towards me, and then looked at the others.

Soarin bobbed his head towards me, and then walked right up to me.

"So am I taking a pill, or am I-" Soarin grabs my non dislocated arm, and held it still. The others started to hold me down except the dislocated arm. "The hell you guys doing! Get off me!"

"I'm sorry Spike, but this is the only way. Now just hold still," Doctor Whooves said grabbing my arm, and readying it for a bad experience. With one great thrust he pops my shoulder right back into its socket.

"Gah...Sh-...ghhh...Alright...We good now?"

"Yup...Your arm should be fine, so just take it easy for now Spi-"

Macintosh came up beside Doctor Whooves, and elbowed his arm.

"Hey the hell is wrong with you Ma-"

Macintosh covered his mouth, and turned him around to see the girls was walking up to the whole group. At that moment all the warriors was relieved that they had their helmets, and mask on. Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity walked right up to everyone.

"Oh...Well hello ladies...I'm just here to see if-...our warriors here was alright. Especially The Shadow Creature. For now I will just make like a banana, and split from this place. Good day to all of you," Doctor Whooves said walking away from everyone.

"Umm let's see," Twilight said trying to think of what to say,"Hello great warriors of Equestria...We just wanted to talk to you, or meet with you to see if you're okay with everything."

All the dudes in armor looked at each other, and then looked at the girls.

Braeburn spoken up, "Of course ladies. Why not...Gentlemen?"

Everyone else nodded their heads, and started to line ourselves up in a line.

"Okay ladies...If you would like to talk to use...You may," Braeburn said trying not to sound like himself as he spoken up.

Each of the girls chose a warrior, and started to talk to each other. Me on the other hand was behind all of them. I saw they were having a good time, but I really need to get out of here. Before I could start walking away someone grabbed onto the fabric of my pants, and I turned around to see who...It was Rarity...The irony of that.

"Umm...Hi there...Creature-I mean Shadow Creature, or do you mind if I call you Creature?"

I slowly turned around, "It's okay...You can call me that," I faced her as I rubbed my shoulder from the pain of popping it back in place.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you in anyway," she said kind of worried, but not completely.

"I'm fine...It's just my arm right now. I had to get it popped back into my socket," I said trying to lighten up things with a small chuckle at the end.

She quietly giggled along with my chuckle as we talked.

"So...Why'd you chose me out of the other people..?"

"Well you just have a uniquely designed outfit that I created...I never knew it would be seen in this kind of competition. You would see more people with metal armor, suits, or whatever...Yet you chose to go with hardly any armor, and baggy like clothing...Does this actually work for you?"

I don't want to show her that I'm who I think I am, so I'm just gonna go with the flow...And just hope she doesn't notice it's me...I hate secrets...

"Well the only reason I chose this outfit is because it gives me fast movability, better flexibility, and I like the color black along with gray. It fits me pretty well."

"For your stachor...In a way you are, but maybe you should be a little more...Flashy when you're in a competition like this?"

"Well you might be right, but I chose not to be flashy...We already got someone to do that," I looked over her head to see Macintosh in his golden like armor, and equipment. He was talking to Apple jack along with Pinkie Pie. If you ask me I think he's having fun answering all the "Pinkie Pie Crazy Questions".

Rarity turned around to see Macintosh in his turns back around to look at me.

"True...So how did you survive that fight with that one knight? He was a huge fighter, and he looked like he tooked you and cleaned the whole arena with you."

"Well let's just say...He actually let me go. If it was a full on fight he said he would've killed me then and there...I'm a little worried only because of what side he is on…When you're a fighter on Discord's side you know you're made to kill…"

"Wait...Who's side are you on anyways?...You ARE on OUR side right," Rarity asked thinking he was on Discord's side, or Queen Chrysalis side.

"To be honest...I'm suppose to be on Princess Celestia's side, but I'm doing this for myself...Before the tryouts I did have another purpose, but that's gone now...I'm sorry, but I need to walk off all this pain I have right now," then I turned around to slowly walk away.

After walking away a few yards away; I started to hear footsteps behind me. I turned around to see it was Rarity.

"D-Do you mind if I walk with you," she asked me grabbing my wrist.

I looked down at her to see her blushing for some reason. I looked behind her to see the others talking to the other fighters, and then a bigger crowd started to come up towards the fighters. At least a group of twenty to thirty girls started to rush towards me and Rarity.

"I think we're a little too late for that...How about another time though?"

"I...I would like that...Thank you," Rarity then stopped blushing, and the crowd of girls started to surround me yelling in excitement. It's funny how I can look over all of the girls that's surrounding me.

"I love you Creature!"

"You're so hot SC!"

All these girls are giving me complements, touching my armor, feeling my muscles, and trying to get my attention. From behind Macintosh grabbing the back of my hood, and pulled me out of the girl crowd.

"Come on Creature. We all have a meeting to go to," Macintosh lifted me off the ground with one arm, and carried me off. All the girls followed me as more, and more started to show up. After being carried to the castle we went inside, and went into the royal dining room. There was actually more warriors than I thought.

There was archer fighters from Discord's side. Mage fighters from Queen Chrysalis's side. Just all kinds of fighters with many different weapons, and from other places. Some of the fighters I never seen before, and their armor looks all black and blue. With a crescent moon logo on their armor. I saw the guys all the way in the left corner of the dining room, and was having a great time.

I started to walk towards them until someone pushed me down as they walked by me. Macintosh caught me from behind, and got me back onto my feet. It was The Dragon Knight, and a few other medium sized dragon knight fighters. They were in a black and blue design. They went into the Discord section, and sat down to talk to his friends. I gave him a nasty look, and I walked towards the others with Macintosh. Soarin had his back to the corner of the table, and right next to him was Braeburn. Doctor Whooves was standing right next to the table, and took a sip from his drink.

Macintosh laid his hand on one of my shoulders, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some drinks...Make yourself comfortable," then he walked up to one of the bar counters.

I walked over to the table, and I sat down right next to Soarin on his right.

"Hey welcome to the Equestria side of the room. You of course just met The Dragon Knight aka Discord side of the room. Queen Chrysalis's fighters are in the other side of the room, and then we just got a new entry of nation," Braeburn said letting us know.

"A whole nation," Soarin said taking a sip out of his drink afterwards.

"Do you know who," I asked looking at the nation I've haven't seen yet.

"I think it's-"

Horns started to play as Princess Celestia came into the royal dining room. We all set our drinks on the table, and rushed over to where she was. Macintosh turned around as he had four drinks in his arms. His eyes went wide, and dropped all the drinks on the ground. He rushed over along with us, and went down onto our knees. We bowed down to her as she walked over to her spot.

Discord and Queen Chrysalis walked a few feet behind towards their seats at the royal dining table. All three was separated from each other by a few chairs away. Then the announcer from before showed up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen all around the nations we welcome a new entry of another nation...Introducing...Princess Luna! With her best nation fighters…"

Princess Luna then came into the room in a midnight blue and black sparkle dress. Along with a blue see through cloak. Her long blue and black hair went to her shoulder blades, and walked up towards the royal table. Behind her was fighters in blue and black cloaks, ponchos, robes, and more to cover their armor and equipment.

The bumped into other fighters from other nations, and walked over to where they had the nation set boarder at. Princess Luna sat down as two fighters was behind her. Discord snapped his fingers together, and The Dragon Knight came up behind him along with two other dragon knights that was smaller from the original.

Queen Chrysalis brought up two fingers, and signaled over two of her best fighters. A knight in purple like leather armor, and a mage in black and purple hooded poncho.

Princess Celestia didn't even had to call us forward. We were all there behind her.

"Creature...Stand on my side...The rest of you may sit back down," Celestia said still facing the royal nation rulers.

Braeburn, Soarin, and Macintosh looked at one another, looked at her, and backed away from the table. I was the only one representing Equestria. I'm gonna be honest...I'm feeling sick about what might happen.

"Hello Luna...Long time no see," Celestia said folding her hands together looking at her.

"In deed Celestia...It has been awhile...I'm here to enter my nation into the royal competition, and yes I might be late...But at least for the first time in years I have entered in. Shall we begin the meeting?"

Discord leaned back in his chair frustrated, Queen Chrysalis lowered her head making her cloak's hood more over her face. Princess Celestia crossed her legs, and faced everyone else.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has a lot of tension in this one. The next chapter will be even more tense than this one. Trust me. Now then...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	7. Shocking Discovery

Chapter 7 

Shocking Discovery

All the leaders of the nations in one room are now facing one another. Including Princess Luna that only entered the royal competition once many years ago. Each leader has their best fighters behind on their side. On Luna's side her two fighters is standing perfectly straight, and their arms aren't showing. Discord's Dragon Knight has his arms crossed along with the lower class Dragon knights. Queen Chrysalis's fighters had their hands behind their backs, and lastly I had my arms crossed as I was beside Princess Celestia.

"What brings you here in the first place Luna? You know you were banned from coming back into the competition," Discord said in a medium low like male voice.

"You know IF I have a great fighter on my side I'm allowed back into the royal competition," Princess Luna said folding her hands together, and laying her chin on top.

"So these two are your great fighters," Celestia pointed out.

"Not exactly, but in the mix of all my fighters is my best fighter," Luna explained.

"Your best fighter must be present at this kind of meeting to be eligible for the competition," Celestia said folding her fingers together, and straighten her posture.

"Unless all the other fighters is okay with it," Luna mentioned as one of her fighters brought up the rules, and guidelines of the royal competition.

All the other fighters looked around at one another thinking about what has been noted to them.

"Well I can say one thing," The Dragon Knight said walking over towards Celestia's side of the table, "It's not this pipsqueak of a fighter right here," he said talking down at me.

"Really...How about you save it for the field Drag-," I shot back towards him, but then was interrupted instantly.

"What did you call me," The Dragon Knight asked angrily.

"Dragon," Discord said slamming his hands onto the table, and stood up screeching his chair in the process.

The Dragon Knight looked over his shoulder at Discord, looks back down at me, and walks back towards his spot behind Discord. Discord then cleared his throat, and sat back down.

"Princess Luna...Could you please point out your fighter," he said crossing his arms.

"I will...ON the next of the competition," Luna said smiling.

Queen Chrysalis remains silent for now, but looks towards her changeling fighters. Then he looked back to the main leaders. The announcer then came up to the table, and brought attention to the leaders.

"Leaders of all nations! If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions-"

"I'm sorry, but I have important matters in my own nation," Discord said standing up, and walking towards the entrance.

Queen Chrysalis stood up quietly from her table, and walked a few feet behind Discord's fighters leave the castle.

Princess Luna chuckled to herself, stood up, and started to head off towards. Before she passed by Princess Celestia's spot she looked right at me, and then she stopped.

"Is there a problem Princess Luna," Celestia said staying in the same spot as before.

"I would like to talk to your fighter of yours...Alone," Luna said walking up to me. I looked down at her as I kept my posture the same. Grabbing the side of my hand, and keeping it in front of me. She looked up and down my body. She leans in and whispers, "Meet me at the fountain...I want to have a little chat with you," she then turned around, and whipped her hair against my mask. She then walked out of the castle with her fighters, and went to the nearest hotel/Inn. Celestia stood up, and faced all of her fighters.

"Please enjoy yourselves, and continue the party," she said raising her hands up to everyone, and then back down. All the fighters lifted their drinks, yelled, "Hear-Hear," and took a drink out of their room became loud again as all the fighters were talking to one another. Celestia looked over towards me, and walked up towards me.

"Spike...What did she say to you?"

"She wants to meet up with me at the fountain, and have a chat with me...I don't know if I should Celestia."

"I worry for you too...How about if I sent someone with you..? Would you feel better?"

"Maybe Celestia...But I don't know. I'm starting to second guess myself. What makes you think having another person on my side could help," I asked Celestia.

"Trust me...Meet this fighter at a good distance away from the fountain, and meet Luna there," Celestia said grabbing my hands, "I have faith in both of you."

I looked down to her, and the look on her face truly set my mental state of think in a correct path. I nodded my head, and then I answered her.

"Alright...Just please send the best with me, okay?"

"You know I will Spike...Now I would like to note you have a few minutes to get to your house before the girls notice you're not there in your room."

My eyes widen from the news that I just got.

"Crap I forgot all about that," I let go of her hands, and I started to head towards the doors to leave the castle, "Thank you Celestia," I yelled as I left the castle at the last second.

Hours Later…

After sprinting all the way to the house, and faked that I was sick; I left my room again, and I headed towards the location I was told I would find the other fighter. I climbed on top of one of the buildings, and I waited. I waited at least an hour, but at least I got some time to meditate by myself. It's a new thing I've been doing to relieve stress. From behind I heard footsteps coming towards me fast. I quickly spun around to see in front of me the unknown black robed fighter.

"You!...You?...You were the one that was sent by Celestia," I said pointing at his face. He nodded, and walked towards the ledge of the building. He then crouched down, and looked around the area.

"Sorry for my language, but hell no! No way you are going to be my escort! You should just-"

The black robed fighter grabbed the edge of the rooftop, and flipped himself forwards still hanging onto the building. Once his feet hit the side of the building he launched himself off the side, and into an ongoing cart.

"Son of a-" I started running on the rooftop, and jumped building to building. I started to lose building as I kept on running, and then I leaped off the ledge of the last building into the ongoing cart. I finally had the chance to meet back up with the robed fighter in the back of the cart.

I whispered, "Why the hell did you do that?"

The robed fighter shrugged his shoulders, and leaned against the back of the cart wall.

"Whatever...I'm just gonna sit here till we get to the fountain...You get somewhere high and far when we get there."

The fighter didn't even pay attention to me. He laid his hands behind his head, and just relaxed.

"Pssh...Screw it," I said underneath my breath, and I relaxed along with him.

After riding for a few minutes we got close towards the fountain, and we got out of the wagon.

"Alright...Now just go somewhere that no one can see you," I said walking up to a corner of a building before the fountain, and looked around the corner, "Do you understa-" I turned back to look at the robed fighter, and he was gone.

"The hell…" Then I walked around the corner towards the fountain. Princess Luna was standing right next to it. I cleared my throat to notify her that I was present. She turned around to face me.

"Well hello there Shadow Creature...I'm glad to see you here, and alone too," she said placing her hand in the middle of my chest armor, "Mmmm...I know this is your armor, but still…" She starts to run her hand down my arm, and looked at my glove, "Why did you chose gray and black for your armor?...Why not black and blue…"

I looked at her as she examined my armor. I know what she's getting at now...She wants me to be on her side...This isn't going to happen on my watch. For now I'll just try to act dumb.

"Well the only reason I like black and gray is because it's nondiscrete colors...Easier to blend into the night, and darkness."

"Really," she said starting to circle me now, "You do realize black and blue is like the darkness...Yet you believe that my sister can help you out with the competition...I might not know you, but you seem like you would fall for everything that she would say…"

I know she was lying, so I didn't care what she was trying to do to get on her side. She kept on talking as I was paying attention.

"Think about this...Why did you chose Celestia when you could chose other nations? Did she talk you into it? Why do this when you could die in this competition..?.."

I might die in this competition, but now that I think about it...I could've stayed out of it, and just lived without thinking of dying in my mind.

"How about this," she said wrapping her arms around my neck, and pressed her forehead against mine, "Join my nation, and you'll be the best of the best...What do you say?"

She started to nuzzle herself against me as she lowered my hood. She looked at, but then her eyes started to slowly glissan in the moonlight.

"Well…Umm…Sorry," I said putting my hood back up, "but I'm not interested in your offer...Maybe next year," I said backing up away from her.

"Well then...Looks like I have to fix my problem since you can't," she said slowly walking away from me, and looked over her shoulder, "Drag…"

From underneath the water of the fountain The Dragon Knight risen up from the water, and tackled me from behind. As he pinned me against the ground water dripped off of him onto me. I noticed that he has a new logo on his armor...It's the crescent moon...He's the fighter Luna was talking about that was on her side. Wow Discord is getting played badly...Now my only worry is I hope I can get out of this.

* * *

 **This was in away a political/informational chapter. Give you a better idea on what could happen in the future chapters. Now...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	8. Trial of Nations

Chapter 8

Trial of Nations

I brought up my feet underneath his chest, and I kicked The Dragon Knight off me. He stumbled backwards, and then caught himself from falling. The Dragon Knight unsheathed his red handled sword, and faced me. The end of his blade had a slight curve for gutting, and piercing.

"You dare harm me fool," he said slowly side stepping in a circle. I faced him as I too started side stepping in a circle facing him. I pulled out my kukri machete, and flipped it around back handed style. I crossed my arms as I held my weapon in my right hand.

The Dragon Knight tilted his sword at an angle, and kept on facing me. Before I knew it he quickly took a few steps towards me, and swiped at me. I side rolled away from the swing, and I went for a stab. The Dragon Knight slashed downwards, and blocked my stab. He swung at my legs, but wasn't able as I jumped up away from it. I side kicked him in his stomach pushing him away from me. Once he regained his footing again he spun around, and slashed right for me. I crouched down before it could get me. In a quick movement he pulled out his shield, and bashed it against my body. I realed backwards, and faced him again. Before I had the chance to react he kicked me in the middle of my chest, and I fell flat on my back.

He turned his sword over, and thrusted his sword down at my neck. I quickly let go of my weapon, and clapped my hands together as the sword was in between them. I stopped the blade from stabbing into just in time. The Dragon Knight threw his shield on the ground, and grabbed his sword with two hands. He started to force the sword farther down, but I used all my strength to stop it.

"Look! Give up now, and I can end this quickly for you," he said frustrated.

"I'm not giving up," I yelled as I slowly started to lose my grip on the blade of the sword.

With the luck on my side the black robed fighter came from nowhere, and plunged his spear into The Dragon Knight's shoulder. As that was happening I kicked in between his legs making him off balance, and I spun around on the ground sweeping his feet off the ground. The Dragon Knight fell to his side, and slightly grunted in pain. I got up, and stood right next to the robed fighter.

"Where were you? I could've used your help sooner," I said looking at him as we faced the downed Dragon Knight.

"Gah...Agh!..." The Dragon Knight then pulled out the spear from his shoulder, and then snapped with his strength, "You," he yelled pointing at the robed fighter,"I don't know who the hell you are, but once I find out...You will die with this freak right here," he said pointing at me. He grabbed his sword, his shield, and then walked off.

I walked over to where my machete was at, and I picked it up.

"Well...I do have to admit. You did save my-"

I looked over to where the robed fighter was at, and he was already gone.

"What the-how did?...Well then...Cya," I said to myself, "Jerk," then I turned around only to face a figure I wish I hadn't ran into tonight.

"Oh my god! You're that Shadow Creature fighter in the royal competition," Pinkie Pie said zipping all around me examining my outfit, "Why did that happen a few minutes ago? Are you okay? Who designed your outfit for you? Why did you enter the competition? What is your favorite color? Is it black? Oh gray? Do you love parties? How about cupcakes? How strong are you? Ooo I bet you can lift me with one arm? Wow what's this," she said very quickly, and the took my kukri machete.

"What the-I would like that back right now," I said calming her down.

"Don't worry," she said all cute like, "I'm very careful," then she flung her arms to the side accidently losing her grip, and thrown the machete right into the side of the fountain.

I looked down at her knowing I should have never let her touch my weapon in the first place. She smiled nervously, and looked right back at me.

"Sorry," she said chuckling nervously afterwards.

I walked over to the fountain, went into, took the machete out, and sheathed it again. I got out of the fountain, and walked over to Pinkie Pie.

"Please don't touch my equipment, okay?"

"Mm-Hmm," she humming okay.

"Now I have to leave. I have a competition tomorrow," I said starting to walk away.

"Wait I have more questions to ask you," Pinkie Pie said grabbing my wrist, "Could I throw you a celebration party if you win!?"

"You know what," I said turning around, "IF I win...I would gladly go to that party of yours."

She squeaked a little in excitement, and hugged me.

"Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you! This will be the best party ever!"

Then she skipped away as I just made her day tonight. I then slowly headed towards my house, and I climbed into my window. I then took off my outfit along with my socks, and tank top I had underneath. I kept the pants on for two reasons. Makes me feel I'm Bruce Lee, and they feel fantastic! I don't know what Rarity made this out of, but I love it...Damn...Rarity...I feel bad yelling at her. Maybe I should talk to her before I go to bed. I think everyone is spending the night again for another sleepover.

I opened my door into complete darkness. I moved my hand around the wall right next to me, and then I flipped the switch. Nothing happened, but now that I think of it that light bulb might've been dead for awhile anyways. I walked down the dark hallway, and made it to the first step. I started to go down stairs when all of a sudden I bumped into something, maybe someone.

In the process I feel backwards as the person in front of me feel on top of me. We both started to slide down stairs at a fast rate. Once we reached the bottom step we finally stopped.

"Uhhh...You okay," I groaned as I asked the person to see if they were alright.

"Yeah...I think so," the person now known as Rarity was the one that was sliding down the steps with me.

"Hey Rarity...Sorry about that 'ride' we just had…"

"It's okay Spike," she said trying to get up, but fell right back on top of my chest.

"Uff...You sure Rarity? You're trembling," I said using my elbows to prop me up on the stair case.

"I'm just tired that's all...Twilight said I could sleep in her room," she said as some of her muscles tensed up a little.

"Here," I said moving her onto the stairs, and then stood up on my feet. I then picked her up bridal style, and started to head up stairs. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I went on.

"Thanks Spike...Umm I kind of have to say something," she said as I was almost to the top step.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you too...See I was in a lot of stress on that day, and well-"

Rarity then gasped when we got to the top step.

"What? What is-The heck," I said when I saw that the necklace I bought for Rarity was hanging on the side of a wall with a note that says, "Rarity...Bought this for you a few days before the argument. Hope you like it. -Spike".

I never placed the necklace there, or note. Thing is who, and why would someone do this?

"Spike...Did you really get this for me," she said looking up at me.

"Umm uhh Y-Yeah-Yeah...It's a way to show my appreciation for the gift you got me."

I brought her down to the floor, and she took the necklace off of the wall. She tried it on, and her eyes lit up in glee.

"I love it Spike," she said walking up to me, "Thank you," then she got onto her tippie toes, and laid a peck on my cheek,"I'll wear this everywhere I go," then she turned around to Twilight's room, and almost closed the door behind. Just with a crack open she looks at me, winks, and then closes the door behind.

I took a few steps back, and I leaned against the wall sliding down in the process. I sat there in shock as this happened. I thought she was dating someone else? Why would she be acting like this? Maybe my kind gesture actually did something? I digress, and head off to my room tired.

The Next Day

I was woken up from what seemed to be a large crowd heading towards the arena. I saw the girls waving their hands at me from outside. I turned over onto my stomach, and used my right hand to lift the window up.

"Hey Spike," Rainbow Dash yelled from the front yard, "We're heading towards the arena to watch the first trial! You should come!"

"I would, but," I acted I had a very bad cough,"I'm still kind of sick. I'm gonna stay in bed today. Go on without me," I said waving them off.

"You sure little buddy? It's kinda cool," Applejack said asking one last time.

"I'm good...Go on," then I ended my sentence with a cough.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and they headed off to the arena to watch the first trial. Once they were out of view I rolled out a bed fast, got my suit on, got my equipment, and then I kong vaulted out my window. Once I touched the ground I rolled across a few feet, and burst into a sprint. I sprinted my way towards the arena, but then all of a sudden I had a weird feeling in the back of my head. I slid across the gravel ground, and quickly stopped myself. I looked around to see shadows of something in a alley way. I started to walk down the alley way till a lot of people flung right around the corner.

"Eek! It's him! Creature," one of the many girls said once they seen me. They all squealed in excitement.

"Oh Celestia!"

I whipped myself around, and sprinted off as fast as I could. They started to chase me trailing almost right behind me. I doubled kong vaulted over a cart trying to gain more speed. They just ran around the cart after me. After running for 4 minutes straight I reached a eight foot fence. With what I had left I sprinted towards one of the trash cans that was leaning against it, jumped on top of it, and swan dived over the fence. I rolled quickly back onto my, but then I stumbled from my own feet. I rolled sideways, and then I laid flat on the ground. I leaned myself up with my elbows, and looked towards the fence to see if they could get over it.

They didn't, and afterwards they just went away.

"Whooo! Yeah," I yelled in relief, flung my arms in the air for victory, and then laid my arms back down. After a few minutes I finally got my breath back, and I stood up onto my feet. I dusted myself off, and I found myself on a farm.

"Spike," someone from behind said swatting my back, "How was the fangirls," he said trying to crack a joke.

"Oh you have no idea Macintosh," I said figuring out it was him behind me.

"Come on," he said wrapping his arm around my neck, "We have a competition to win huh Creature"?

"Please...I need to get out of here," I said jokingly.

"Alright," Macintosh said putting his golden helmet on,"Let's go!"

At the Arena

People from all nations filled every seat of the arena. Yelling and cheering filled the arena as the announcer got ready to begin. I just made it to meet all the fighters in the competition. Fifty people has been entered from each nation for the competition. Every fighter talked to their own nation keeping to themselves. I kept to myself calm throughout the whole time we waited. The announcer then was ready to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all nations," the announcer started as everyone roared as he began,"It is my greatest honor to have all these fighters…Risk their own lives to become a royal warrior in their own nation...Fighters...Enter the arena!"

From separate entrances all the nation fighters entered the arena with their nation that they supported. Some fighters from different nations had their nation flags in theirs spears, and held it above their heads. Each nation stared at one another as the tension started to build up between them all...Especially me.

Princess Luna stood from her seat in the royal section of the arena, and walked up to the railing.

"Fighters...Warriors...Veterans...It is time!"

Queen Chrysalis stood from her seat, and joined up with Luna. She then speaks in a very mature female voice, yet she kept her hood up still.

"You all must prove to us that you are worthy of the title 'Royal Warrior' in front of all nations!"

Discord stood from his seat, and stood right next to Luna.

"Death...Brutality...And Genocide will happen today as you will be tested! Yet you all will always be remember!"

Princess Celestia stood up to the left of Luna, and Queen Chrysalis stood to the left of Celestia.

"Fighters...Prepare yourselves...The Trial of Nations had begun!"

At the same time the nation leaders backed up, and in unison sat down. The moment they sat down every fighter in the arena started to yell as they rushed everyone into the middle. Me being smart I stood behind, and waited for things to clear up a little first. Yet...I already have a good feeling this is going to be good.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I hope you loved the fighting scene in the beginning. Some of my friends really put our heads to that one. Don't worry...The next chapter is going to be fantastic! So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	9. Lowering the Numbers

Chapter 9

Lowering the Numbers

People at the front lines with spears plunges their spears right into someone that wasn't able to evade, block, or dodge it from going into their chest. People vaulted, and rolled over people killing them in the process as they were slashed or stabbed. Macintosh was being surrounded by a few changelings with their brand armor. They moved around him as Macintosh had his shield up high and strong, and sword out facing them with a steady blade.

One of them lunged at Macintosh, but was slammed down to the ground from Macintosh's shield. He swirled his sword around backhand style, and stabs it backwards into an oncoming changeling. It coughs up blood, goes limp, and falls of his sword. Macintosh sheathed his sword on his back, and placed his shield on his back.

From his lower back he unsheathed a golden short sword, and held it towards the last two changelings.

"Alright...Who wants to dance…"

Both of the changelings points at each other, and then looks at each other.

"I thought so...Gah," Macintosh then went right towards them.

Soarin was sprinting around with his crossbow out, and from a distance saw a few Discord archers from a far. Soarin stopped, and aimed his crossbow towards one of them. For a slight moment he pressed his hand on his chest, and groaned for a moment. He straighten his back, and aimed his crossbow again. He pulls the trigger, and the bolt goes right through one of the main Discord fighter's throat.

Changelings started to run right towards Soarin from behind. Soarin spun back around, and started to run away from the group. A few fighters in front of him was killed as other took the blade out from the now dead fighter. Soarin jumped, and wall run above the fighter. Once he fell back down he rolled forward, and started sprinting again. He quickly reloaded his crossbow, and kept on running. All of a sudden a blast of fire occurred to the right of Soarin. He side flipped above another fighter as the blast took him by surprise.

A Discord knight was about to stab Soarin in the chest, but from across the other side of the arena Braeburn took a shot with his bow. Going by the heads of other fighters, and went into the shoulder of the Discord's shoulder. The knight fell to its side, and tried to take the arrow out. Soarin stood up, and looked at Braeburn on the other side. They nodded at each other, and started to run towards more fighting.

Then it all came to me. Some people noticed me almost immediately when I was alone. A few of Queen Chrysalis's fighters came right towards me. I pulled out one of my tomahawks, and unsheathed my karambit knife. I readied my weapons, and I just waited for them to reach me. One of the had a spear, so once he got close enough to me the fighter thrusted his spear towards me. I used my tomahawk, and swung underneath pushing it away from me. I then slid my knife up the spear, cutting some wood of in the process, and sliced at the fighter's throat. In one fluid motion I smashed my tomahawk into the side of his throat, and slammed him into the ground kneeling down in the process.

Another fighter from behind started rushing towards me. I only twisted my torso, and flung my tomahawk towards the rushing fighter. It cemented itself into his armor, but flung him back a few feet backwards. I got up, and started to sprint towards him. He slowly pulled out his sword, but couldn't because of my tomahawk. I swung my knife up into the air, and caught it with the other hand. I then rammed it up through his lower mouth, and showed itself inside his mouth. At the same time I pulled out both my weapons from his torso, and flung the blood off both my blades.

From afar the Dragon Knight was killing Queen Chrysalis and Luna's fighters. Then he noticed me. He sheathed his sword, and slowly walked his way in between fighters in the middle of fighting. A few fighters was in the middle of fighting in front of him. He walked in between them, bashed their heads together, and pushed the down to the ground like yesterday's trash. From behind someone was sprinting towards him, but the Dragon Knight, without looking, elbowed him in the face still walking towards me.

I was in the middle of fighting when I noticed him coming towards me. I jumped up, spun around wrapping my leg around the fighter's face, and dropped down onto his neck snapping it in the process. I stood up as the body laid limp on the ground behind me. I made eye contact with the Dragon Knight, and I slowly made my way towards him too. You could feel the hatred in the air when me and him was around. The only thoughts that was running through my head at the time was me finishing this once, and for all.

Before we could come face to face a huge wall of fire blasted right in front of us. We slid backwards away from the blast, and faced the direction of where it came from. It was Luna's mage fighter. The Dragon Knight got pissed from this.

"I'm on your side! Forget it! I'll end you," then he started running towards the mage fighter away from me. From in front of me arrows flung by me, and hit the wall behind me. I twisted around to see more of Luna's archers. I pulled out a few of my throwing knives, and I threw them as fast as I could. All three of my throwing knives goes into their heads.

From behind I was picked up, and was sprinted a few yards. I elbowed behind me trying to get the person off me.

"Ah dang it! It's me Macintosh," I heard behind me. I was then put down back onto my feet, and I faced him.

"My bad. I thought you were another fighter that just tackled me," I answered him.

"Sorry should've given you a heads up. Speaking of which duck," he said calmly as we both ducked. A series of weapons flew over our heads missing us in the process,"Whoo! Gets the heart pumping huh?"

"Yeah...I guess Macintosh," I said looking around to see all the chaos around me.

"You okay? You seem uneasy right now," he said looking down at me.

"It's just...It's just-"

All of a sudden a loud bell sound went off throughout of the arena, and all was quiet after a few moments. The bell lingered on for a few more moments, and then stopped completely. The nation leaders stood from where they were at, and walked up to the railing. Celestia then spoken up as she looked down at the arena.

"Fighters...We feel that you have passed 'Trials of Nations', and is moving on to the next trial...Please gather what is yours, grief if you must, and go back into your nation holding area."

Then the leaders turned one way, or the other, and left the royal area. Fighters from other nations started to walk around, and gather their things. Some actually dropped down to their knees, and started to cry over a friend, or a loved one. Others just stood quiet as they started to go to their appropriate holding areas.

Me and Macintosh walked around, and looked at all the chaos that just happened. We stepped over a few of Equestria's fighters. I took a knee, and placed my hand on some of them as I knew they must've been great fighters. I started to realize that there was a lot more Equestria fighters dead than I thought. Soarin then walked up beside me and Macintosh.

"My Celestia…"

"What is it," I asked as I looked over to him.

"Don't be frighten, but...There is only fifteen Equestria fighters left," Soarin said shocked in major believe.

Macintosh and I looked around the arena, and saw the last bit of the Equestria fighters was left. He was right...We got murdered in this trial...There's Braeburn, Soarin, Macintosh, Spitfire, the black robed fighter, me, and nine other fighters. He's right...We might have a problem here.

We then walked off into our nation area, and we all surrounded each other to talk. No one talked for the past thirty minutes. I rubbed the back of my neck, and I walked up into the middle of everyone in the circle.

"Well Equestria Nation...You're probably thinking about how are we going to pull this off? To be honest...Neither do I if I have to tell the truth, but we can figure this out."

Soarin sat up against the wall as he faced me in the middle. Macintosh and Braeburn was standing with their arms crossed. Spitfire was laying down on the ground facing away from me. The other fighters was either sitting on a bench, on the floor, or was looking the other way. The black robed fighter had one foot behind him as he was leaning against the wall.

"We're all from a great nation, and yet we went through worse than this...Did we give up when all that happened to us? Did we run away?...No, so why start now...We have this on our side! We might be in few of numbers, but doesn't mean we can beat Discord's men…"

Some of the fighters in the room started to get excited a little, and said,"Yeah."

"Or Queen Chrysalis's men!"

More people started to get into it, and started to get even more pumped.

"Hell we can even take out Princess Luna's men!"

"Yeah," everyone yelled as they faced me, and got onto their feet.

"Now let's be the best damn warriors we can, and win this competition!...Who's with me? Ooh Rah," I yelled raising my fist in the air.

"Ooh Rah," everyone yelled as they threw their fist in the air too.

"For now...Let's relax, and come back for Trial Two!"

"Ooh Rah!"

* * *

 **This took so many to direct, and write so it was probably the biggest fight scenes I have ever created. So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	10. Trial of Protection

Chapter 10

Trial of Protection

The rest of the Equestria Nation fighters headed off towards the dining room to get some drinks. We sat at the counter of the bar, and had some drinks. Macintosh stood up from his bench, and raised his mug in the air.

"Equestria Nation...Cheers to all of our fallen brothers...May their rest be golden now, and forever."

"Amen," one of the other fighters said down the counter.

"And for us to be safe," Macintosh ended, "Cheers!"

We all said cheers, and we clanked glasses together. We all tried to keep a good mood, so we tried to think of funny and happy stories. I've always learned you should never go into a situation with a cloudy mind...I will always live like that. At the other side of the dining room I noticed the black robed fighter was drinking alone. I grabbed two more drinks, and I started to walk over to him. I looked down at him as he was in a booth.

"Hey…Need a refill," I said showing him the glasses I had in my hands.

He glanced at me, and looked back down at his empty glass. He slowly turned it in a circle, and then slid it close to me to refill his glass. I sat across from him, and I gave him the drink. He used his middle finger to follow the rim of his drink, and he only stared at his drink.

"So...What's your thoughts on what happened today during the first trial?"

He kept on moving his finger around his drink seeming like he's not even paying attention to me.

"Look I want to be real with you...I'm nervous...If you think I'm tough well I'm not...And I don't believe you are either...I think that you don't say anything, so you can hold all your fear inside yourself...It's okay to show something, hell anything even if it's not right to do so…"

He stopped running his finger around his drink, and then he looked up at me. He didn't blink, or anything of the sort. Then he glanced back at his drink. He raised his mask just up to his mouth, and took a sip out of it. He lowered his mask back down, and slid the cup to the side of the table. He looked up at me, and then he got up from his seat. He scooted out of the booth, and started to walk away. I sat there only to watch him leave the room. I got up from the booth, and I walked over to the counter with the rest of the fighters. We drank for a while, and then we left to go to our homes. I got home without anyone knowing I ever left, and went to bed.

Around past midnight I heard a knocking on my room door. I slowly opened my eyes as my body was very sore from yesterday morning. I slowly got out of bed removing the covers from my bare chest. I walked over to my door, and I tiredly opened it.

"Hey," I said not paying attention to who it was when I looked down at them

"Spike," a familiar voice said quietly.

"Rarity...Why are you-"

All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around my neck, and started to kiss me. I gasped for a moment, but then I started to kiss back. I held her around her waist when this happened. She walked into my room, and closed the door behind her. We kept walking backwards till we hit my back wall. We slid down the wall still kissing. She then stopped kissing me, and then she faced me. Her cleavage started to show some more from her loose tank top. She moved her hand up my chest as I just watched. She leaned in a little closer, and she was about to kiss me.

I blinked then all of a sudden Rarity wasn't in front of me. It was the black robed fighter. He pulled out a knife, and he plunged it into my chest.

All of a sudden I gasped, and I stood up in my bed as sun was shining in. I was in the sweats when I felt my chest checking if there was a knife in my chest. I looked around to see me, and only me in the room.

"What the hell..?..What never happened before…I-It doesn't matter I'm just gonna have a bowl of cereal, and head off to the arena...Hopefully to get that off my mind."

I got up, and I went down stairs for breakfast. After a few minutes of eating I notice a note on Twilight's desk. I walked over to it, and read it real quick.

"Spike...Left to go to the competition with the girls early. Do what you want to do today. Cya when we have the chance. Twilight."

"Well gives me time to get to the arena without rush," I said to myself. I ate the rest of my meal, and went up stairs to get changed. I got my armor, and clothing on. Then I headed to the arena.

I could tell it was going to rain today just from the dark clouds in the sky. I arrived at my section of the arena, and met up with the other fighters.

"Hey people…"

Not even half the fighters was able to say hello back. At that moment Macintosh strolled up right next to me.

"Hey," he said standing right next to me with his arms crossed.

"Hey...So how's the moral right now," I asked him looking at the other fighters.

"On a scale between one to ten...I give it point five."

"Dang...Well I guess we'll just try to do the surround technique, so we can survive this," I said walking around looking at the other fighters. Macintosh walked beside me as we did this.

"Little flaw on that...The next trial involves one on one protection…"

"What is that supposed to mean," I said turning to Macintosh.

"...Trial of Protection...You have to choose a partner to protect during this trial," he said in a slight worried tone.

I lightly gasped when I heard that, "Well...I-I guess we'll just have to pair people up for this...I can handle myself, so I don't need anyone with a shield…Here I'm gonna talk to Celestia real quick, okay?"

"Yeah…I can handle all this for you...Good luck," then Macintosh went to talk to the other fighters.

I walked off, and I went to the royal throne room. I couldn't find Celestia, so I thought she was in the royal dining room. I walked up to the opening, but then I heard voices from the inside.

"I don't appreciate your tone right now Discord," Luna's voice could be heard from inside. Instantly being followed behind my Discord's voice in a angry tone.

"Appreciate! You stole one of my finest fighters from right underneath my nose! She is not allowed to do that," then a slamming sound echoed throughout the room.

I slowly walked up to the side of the opening, and I peeked inside trying not to get noticed.

"Discord please lower your tone," Celestia said from inside,"Yelling won't fix your problem-"

"Oh I know it won't, but this so called 'royalty princess' is being a devil right now! I'd like to note she took MY fighter DURING the competition AS it began...What if she did that to your fighters too," he pointed at to everyone in the room.

"Discord it's alright...I'll send you some, so you won't have to freak out anymore," Queen Chrysalis said in a calm like manner.

"No!...I'm making an alliance with Queen Chrysalis, and that's that," Discord said slamming his fist down onto the table.

Celestia straighten her back once she heard this shocking news, along with Luna.

"Queen Chrysalis...Say aye if you agree with me," Discord said looking towards her.

Even though her hood was up you could tell she was looking around thinking of what to do. Then she spoke up,"Aye...Discord...Our alliance is agreed upon by you, and I...For now on our troops will fight along side with each other."

"Good...Thank you Queen Chrysalis," Discord said sitting down in his chair,"And lastly...The Massacre Trials...Once we pass the next two trials we start the 'Massacre Trials'...Say aye if you agree...Aye," Discord said raising his hand in the air.

"Aye," Queen Chrysalis hesitated as she raised her hand right next to her head.

Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other as this happened.

"We shouldn't really start the 'Massacre Trials' so soon already...It's overwhelming for the fighters as of is," Celestia said pointing out the fighters.

I nodded my head as I tried to get a better look. Before I knew it I heard someone behind me. It was a guard.

"Hey you can't-"

I spun around, and covered his mouth before he could break my cover. He struggled, but then I smashed my fist on the side of his temple knocking him out. He fell forward onto me, but I held him up from falling.

"Alright it's agreed…After the two trials we go into the 'Massacre Trials'..."

"No wait what did I miss," I thought to myself as I kept on listening.

"Alright...We should head off now. Trial of Protection is about to start," Discord said getting up from his seat along with the rest.

I leaned the guard against the wall I was right next, and I looked around to hide. I looked up to see the rim of the dining room entrance had a design that pops out. I climbed up the wall, and I grabbed the popped out part of the entrance. I pulled myself up, and I stood on top of the entrance. Below me the nation leaders walked out of the dining room. They all walked away, and went towards the arena watch tower that is reserved for them.

I jumped off the ledge, and quietly landed on the ground. I stood up, and quickly ran towards the arena. Once I arrived Macintosh was there waiting for me.

"Where the hell have you been? You were gone for awhile. We started to get-"

"I have some information to talk to you about-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer went off in the arena.

"Sorry, but talk to me about that later. You're partners with the white robed fighter," then he went off right next to Soarin.

"Spitfire," I thought to myself as I walked up beside her.

"Hey," she said to me as we started to head off into the actual arena itself as we were in the rest area.

"So we're partners during this...That's kind of funny if you think about it," I said to her as I looked forward into the arena.

"Yeah...All I have to say is keep up," she said looking off into the crowds along with the other fighters.

"Hey you might be a 'Wonderbolt,' but doesn't mean I can't keep up," I said looking around the arena field.

"We'll see about that," she said elbowing my arm.

As this was happening the other nation fighters started to appear as the announcer was talking.

"It's time...For the 'Trial of Protection'...One group must kill another group, or defend yourself from a different nation to gain entry to the next trial...Beginning the trial in three...two...one…"

At that moment a loud bell went off signaling the trial has begun. Groups of two started to run towards other nations. Spitfire and I stayed behind for more of a tactical approach. A group of ten fighters started to run right towards Spitfire, and I was at.

I pulled out both my tomahawks, and ran right towards them. Right beside me was Spitfire unsheathed her scythe from her back, and lowered it down on the ground for a under swipe. I chopped down onto the first fighter's collar bone, and rolled over his back as he was bending over. From behind Spitfire swung up, and sliced across the same fighter's chest. She spun around, and digged her scythe into the side of a different fighter's head.

From behind a fighter from Luna's nation started to slowly walk up behind Spitfire. She spun around, and faced the fighter. For some reason fear just struck her once she looked at this fighter. He had a black poncho with a hood...It all looked like it was torn up from so many fights. He had bone carved wakizashi short sword. He swirled it out from his sheath, and pointed at Spitfire. The only way I could describe him some more...He looked like a demon of a warrior.

Spitfire gripped her scythe, and sprinted right towards him. I slashed at someone's throat as she was about to fight some like this. Two more people tackled me down to the ground as this was happening. She slashed at him, but he leaned back away from it. She slashed again at a faster rate, but he managed to dodge that too. She spun around once more, and slashed straight down at him. He side stepped away from the slash as it got stuck inside the ground. He then was able to knee her in the face. Her head recoiled back, and fell backwards from her scythe. I then finally realized this was happening. I quickly snapped the neck of one of the fighters that tackled me, and chopped the other fighter's head with my tomahawk.

I got up, and started to run towards the action. I was then stopped again by more fighters.

She got up, and faced the demon like fighter with her hands in fist ready to fight. He swirled his sword in front of him, and sheathed his sword that was covered by his poncho. He kept his hands down as he faced her. She lunged at him, but was only slammed down onto the ground by the throat. As that was happening I flipped over the fighters that was in front of me, and I kept on sprinting towards the two.

He then stood up picking Spitfire up by the neck, and he started to choke her violently. She tried to get him off, but nothing worked. I then quickly pulled out a throwing knife, and throw it right at him. What happened next will always send chills down my spin...He moved Spitfire in the direction of the knife, and hit her right into her shoulder just missing her spinal cord. He dropped her on the ground, and started to slowly back away from her.

"No," I yelled as I slid towards her. I flipped her to her side, and took the knife out of her,"You're going to be alright! Just stay awake."

I brought her into my arms, and she softly grabbed my chest back.

"Sp-Spike…" she said softly looking up at me.

"Don't worry you're going to be alright," I looked up to see the demon like fighter was looking right back at me. He lowered his hood to reveal something shocking...He has the same exact mask like mine except it had burn marks, and it was cracked up.

"Who the hell are you," I whispered to myself.

The demon raised his hand, and covered one of his eyes. He then slowly put his hood back on, and turned around from me walking away. From behind him fighters started to surround the path of my sight to him, and then he was gone. I looked back down to Spitfire, and I picked her up bridal style. I started to run to the side of the arena away from the fighting, and I laid her on the ground. I unsheathed one of her knives, and I cut her rope open. I spread the two parts of the robe so I could see her skin. I was slightly distracted from how soft her skin was, but I couldn't think of that right now. I laid her on her stomach, and I saw where the knife went into her. I cut some fabric from her robe, and wrapped it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

I got onto my knees, and I took off my top part of my suit. I kept my mask on of course, and I put my shirt onto her. Before I know it started to rain. The droplets splashed against my bare torso as I leaned Spitfire against the wall. I grabbed her knives, and I turned around as I was being surrounded. They all pulled out a projectile like weapon, and aimed right at me.

"Well...Shit…"

They all threw, and shot their weapons right at me. I dropped down onto my knees, and crossed my arms as knives, arrows, and shurikens started to go into. Arrows went into my thighs, and shoulders. Shurikens pierced my chest. Lastly throwing knives went into my arms. They were all unable to kill me, but I was badly injured. I started to shake slightly as I slowly pulled out the shurikens and throwing knives. I wasn't able to take the arrows out. I gasped in pain as I slowly got myself onto my feet.

Out of nowhere the Dragon Knight came up from behind with his sword out, and slashed across one of the fighter's back. I spun around, and cut off a fighter's head clean off. He stabbed his gut sword into another fighter's stomach, and pulled out gutting him in the process. The rest of the fighters run away in fear. The Dragon Knight then sheathed his sword on his back, and walked up to me. He grabbed the arrows that was in my shoulders, and pulled them out fast.

"Gaaah!..." then I fell backwards onto the ground. I started to bleed as the arrows was taken out of my shoulders violently. He bent over, and picked me up onto my feet. He leaned me against the arena wall, and then he got up into my face.

"Now -Now-Now...I don't need you dying on me now. If you're going to get killed…" he leans in closer to my mask,"It'll be by my hands," then he threw me to the side. I started to loose my vision until everything went black.

* * *

 **This chapter I really want you to think what is going on, and also hints to what will happen in the "future". So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	11. A Depth Future

Chapter 11

A Depth Future

I slowly started to come to in a room I didn't recognize. I sat up, and looked around the room. It really felt calm, but has a weird shading to it. I brought my feet to the side of the bed, and then I stood up. Instantly I kind of lost strength in my legs, and I fell right onto the bed. I caught myself, and I sat right back on top of the bed. I looked down at my body to see the same markings from the projectiles that was in my body, and I started to slowly bleed.

"What the hell," I said to myself as I fell off the bed onto the floor,"Oh Celestia where am I," I asked out loud in pain.

"Must you ask Spike," a voice said to me echoing throughout the room.

"Who said that, and how do you know my name," I said trying to get myself up by using the sheets of the bed.

"I did," a fifty year old man man with long gray hair, blue jeans, a old black cowboy hat, and a old leather jacket,"And I reckon you're in some pain right now," he said in a deep manly voice crouching down right next to me.

I groaned as I for some reason felt like I got heavier than usual. I slipped a little, but I kept on trying to get myself onto the bed.

"Really...Nhh..How could you tell," I looked at him as I almost got myself onto the bed.

The man chuckles a little to himself, and tips his hat up to look at me better.

"Do you know where you are right now Mr. Spike?"

"Yeah emergency room…"

"Oh no my friend," he said nicely back to me,"You're in a world where the dead goes to when they're not assigned to a destination nor place."

I shot my head towards him,"Limbo," I yelled as the sheets to the unraveled away from the bed, and covers me as I fell onto the ground hard.

The man grabs the covers that was on top of me, and pulled away to see me again.

"That's correct...Looks like all the researching about everything really helped out at the end," he said still crouched down looking at me.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and I looked up at him.

"Why am I here? I shouldn't be here right now," I said confused and scared for what is happening right now,"Who are you?"

The man tips his hat down at me,"The name is Joel Hexton...The Order of Limbo...Right now you're on the edge of it, and from how I see it you should call yourself lucky instead of Spike," he jokingly said as I wasn't able to get myself off the floor.

"Joel," I said confused,"Please tell me why I am here."

"To tell you that you've been doing great for yourself so far...But what just happened to you is the least of your worries...I can't say what will happen in the future, but I can say there is a small chance you'll choose the right decision."

He watched me struggle with a blank expression on his face.

"You know...I like you kid. You haven't given up to get onto your feet ever since you woken up," he said grabbing the back of my arm, and brought me up onto my feet in one fluent swoop,"Now that you're on your feet how about you take a seat," with one finger he push my chest sending me into a dusty, padded chair.

I coughed once it entered my lungs, and I waved the dust away. In front of me is a old white screen for a projector. The old fashion three, two, one countdown showed up on the screen, and then it went to black.

"You see Spike...A 'kid' like you wouldn't do something like this at such a young age."

On the screen now was me training in the forest nearly killing myself for how hard I was working out.

"You signaled handedly beaten a group of fighters."

Now on the screen was me beating up the group Snips ordered against me.

"You might've gained new enemies, yet you gained so many friends."

Then it started to show me almost chopping off Snip's head in front of everyone.

"Yet something is burning within you that even Celestia herself can't figure out."

A series of clips starts to show of me saving, and helping everyone throughout my journey.

"What no one knows that I see something even deeper that is not just burning...But has been heating up over the years ever since you came into Equestria."

Then on the screen was a series of images of me killing civilians, harming others, making my friends cry, and deheading people I've never met before. Then it looked like the movie screen started to burn up, and behind it was Joel on a stool.

"I'm sorry Spike, but this is a story that has already been foretold...There is nothing that you and I can do about it…" he stands up, and walks towards me,"What you have seen today will happen even if you don't want it to."

"No...No I don't believe, and I won't," I said looking up at Joel face to face.

"Well I have one thing to ask of you," he brought his hand back.

The moment he slapped me across my face his voice changed, "Wake up," the words came out sounding like a girl. Actually sounded a lot like Spitfire speaking. He slapped me again, and then I blacked out hearing voices just dimly.

"Wake up!...Come on wake up," then just barely I could see Spitfire on top of me slapping me, and pressing down onto my chest,"Oh Celestia I don't want to do this," then she moved my mask up a little to see my mouth. Before she had the chance to place her mouth on mine I coughed up some blood.

I coughed a few more times,"Oh Celestia that hurts," I said barely awake.

"Spike," she shot back up away from my face, and then got off me,"You're alright! The trial just ended. We survived along with the rest," she said looking down at me not trying to touch me.

I brought my mask back down, and straighten it back to normal.

"Spitfire...Help me out please," I said as I got to my side, and slowly struggling to stay on my knees.

"Of course," she said crouching beside me, and slowly brought me onto my feet.

"I can't believe it folks! Shadow Creature survived probably what is known as 'overkill' to some people. This is unbearable people! What you're witnessing right now is history in the process," the announcer yelled into his mic exciting the arena. The arena was filled with nothing, but screaming as they were happy to see me alive.

From a distance a few people in white trench coats started running towards me. There was about four people looking, and examining my body. My guess that they were doctors looking at my wounds.

"Get out of the way. He needs room to walk," Spitfire yelled as we went by the doctors, and went into the Equestria Nation area of the arena.

Spitfire slowly brought me onto a bench, and then she lowered my arm to my side. I leaned back, and looked slightly up trying not to fall asleep. Blood slowly moved down my body as I couldn't feel anything for now.

Doctor Whooves slid around the corner, and instantly sprinted down the hall towards me. He instantly started to examine my wounds.

"My god how did you get him here ALIVE? He shouldn't have survived after that," he said pressing his stethoscope against my chest.

"All I remember was getting hurt, he gave me his top body suit, and then I found him on the ground bleeding out," Spitfire said on the side of me.

"Ughh...I feel li-...Like crap right now," I said as I looked around Doctor Whooves to see worried fans behind him.

Macintosh, Spitfire, and the others held them back just enough to give Doctor Whooves some room to help me out.

"Alright well I'm gonna have to sew your wounds up right now," he said pulling out a thread and needle. After 10 gruesome minutes he finally finished patching me up. Doctor Whooves then got me onto my feet, and walked me over to the fans. I of course stood behind Macintosh and the others.

"Shadow Creature...Will be fine!"

All the fans clapped, and whistled when they heard Doctor Whooves say I would be alright. Spitfire and the rest surrounded me as Doctor Whooves helped me out of the arena. We then went to the castle, and took me to the dining room to meet up with Celestia. The gates behind us shut, and we headed off towards the royal dining room. The moment Celestia seen me she stood up from her, and quickly walked towards me.

"Oh dear Spike...Are you alright? Will you be alright? Spike please tell me you'll be fine," she said in a slight worried manner.

I looked up at her, and with all my strength I stood on my feet.

"...The Massacre...Trials…" then I just stared at her for the longest as people around started to whisper to one another.

"Well...I'm sorry Spike, but I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly showing no emotion about my comment.

"No go ahead Celestia. Tell everyone about 'The Massacre Trials' since you 'obviously' think we can handle a head on collision into a freaking army," I insisted as I got closer to her.

Everyone looked at her as fear slowly wondered onto Celestia's face.

"Well…" she clears her voice,"After the next trial that is coming up tomorrow...A whole new trial system will be inserted into the royal competition...The rules would be well...All out warfare. There will be no rules, and there will be no teams. That's why it is called,'The Massacre Trials'."

Everyone had no clue what to say about the situation. Some started pacing themselves, others cowered in fear, and a few started to tear up.

"Why Celestia...You know we're going to get murdered out there the day that trial starts…" I mentioned to her as leaned against Doctor Whooves.

"Because I know you all have it in you to win this competition against Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Princess Luna fighters...Do you not trust your Princess?"

I looked up at her, got off of Doctor Whooves shoulder, and stood in front of her.

"...Not anymore Princess...I'll do the competition, but not for you anymore...I'm doing this because I've now been dragged down into the great pits of hell. I don't know about the others, but I don't, won't, and will not ever trust you anymore...Good Bye 'Princess'..."

I turned around, and started to leave the castle along with all the other fighters.

"Please wait stop," Celestia yelled as we walked away,"If you don't stop right now you'll forevermore be known as unworthy to be in the competition."

None of us stopped walking away from her, and then at that point we couldn't hear her anymore. She stood there not knowing what to do. Doctor Whooves looked towards Celestia, and walked up to her.

"Princess...I might not be your 'advisor', or something like that...But if I was you I would work on my apology speech, give them what they need, and try to undo what I've created...That is all Princess."

He then backed away from her, brought his hands behind his back, and walked away from her leaving her all alone...Just her thoughts...

* * *

 **"The Massacre Trials"...Write a review telling me how YOU think this'll end, and please be as creative as you want. This is FanFiction! Anyways...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	12. Trial of Deception

Chapter 12

Trial of Deception

As I made my way towards the house I tried my best to walk regularly before the girls got home. So they wouldn't ask why I was limping throughout the time they seen me. I got up into my room, and slept for awhile. They got home, and everyone left to go to their own homes. Twilight stayed in the Library area of the house, and just kept on reading for awhile. Around night time I woke up fully energized, but in major pain. I got out of bed, and I got my suit back on. I went over to the window, but when I felt the glass it was colder than usual. I opened the window to see that it's starting to snow.

"The hell...It wasn't suppose to snow in weeks," I sighed,"Screw it. I'll live with myself," I went over to my closet, and I looked around for something that would go with my suit. In the way back I noticed an old, black poncho I haven't worn for a long time now. I put it over my suit, and I head back towards the window. I climbed out, and slowly climbed down the branches. Finally I get to the ground, and I just decided to walk around. At least to walk the pain off until then.

As I walked around Equestria snow continued falling around, and on me. Even with a mask I started to see my own breath going through it. At one point of my walk I decided to go through the main park of Equestria. From a distance I could see a bench that has a few birds on top of it. I walked up to it, and I sat down on top of the cold snow. The birds flew up a little, but went back onto the bench.

They tweeted behind my head as I looked around the park. Afterwards the birds flew off as the snow picked up a little more. The wind blew my poncho, and hood around as I just stood still on the bench. For some odd reason the snow feels soothing watching, and feeling it around me. From a distance I could hear crows cawing, and flapping their wings. I looked towards the direction of the flock of crows flying away.

"The heck happened over there," I said to myself,"No harm in checking on it," then I stood up, and headed towards the direction of the birds flying away. I took my time knowing nothing bad was actually going to happen when I got there. Before I knew it an explosion occurred at the location I was heading towards. From the force of the blast I was surprisingly thrown back a few yards, but I managed to dig my feet into the ground. Shards of wood came towards me. I used my arms to block splinters, and wood shards into my eyes.

"The hell," I said outloud as I started to sprint through the woods towards the location of the blast. When I got to the location I saw a crater in front of a farm. I walked up to the edge of the crater, and looked down to see what caused it. Before I had the chance someone behind started to come up to me. I looked over my shoulder to see a person in silver and leather bulky armor, with a long great sword, and cloth like lower pants with the equestria logo on the robe part. But something was off about the insignia. It was the old logo before Celestia changed it back then.

"No don't-"

He swung at my head, but I flipped forward into the crater. I slid down the side, but before I reached the bottom the person in the bulky armor kicked my in my back as he was falling. I started to tumble down the side, and then I reached the bottom of the crater. I slowly peeled my face off the ground, and looked up to see the bulky armor fighter about to slam his sword across me. I rolled to the side just at the moment when he slammed his sword into the ground. I rolled onto my back, and then onto my shoulder blades. I laid my hands on the ground, and spun myself kicking my feet out. I hit his sword away from the bulky armor fighter, and I jumped back onto my feet.

I faced the fighter, and aimed my hands opened towards him. I spun around towards him, and threw a roundhouse kick at his stomach. I bent over once my foot connected with his stomach. Then in an instant I elbowed him in the back of the head, and he fell to the ground fast. I pulled out my machete, and aimed it at his face.

"Relax...I noticed the explosion, and I thought someone needed help," he sheathed my machete, but then I winced from the pain that was inflicted on me yesterday morning.

"Really," the bulky armor fighter said in a young male country voice,"I thought you were the one that started it," the fighter then stood up on his feet.

"Well then...Who started it," I said facing the fighter.

Out of nowhere shadows started to overcast me, and the fighter from the top of the crater. We looked up to see five robed like people. One of them started to talk in some kind of language I've never heard of. They all aimed one of their hands towards us below, and at that moment their hands combusted into flames.

"You know what...I think I found out who started it," I said looking back at the bulky armor fighter.

"Yah think," he said looking back at me. He then lunged towards me, and saved me from all the blast from the robed people. At the end of the poncho it was slightly on fire. I quickly padded the fire off my poncho, and it was now slightly burnt.

"Thanks," I said quickly getting onto my feet.

"Of course," then he grabbed his great sword as fast as he could, and headed up the crater. I too started to sprint up the crater towards the robed people.

They all quickly spun around, and started to run away from us. They headed towards a wagon what looks like they placed themselves. The bulky armored fighter wasn't able to keep up, but I quickly sprinted towards the robed people as fast as I can. I threw one of my throwing knives into one of the robed people's shoulder. Four of the robed people got onto the wagon, and was about to leave until they noticed the last of them was strangling behind.

"Wait up," the one I hit with a throwing knife yelled limping towards the wagon in a raspy voice.

The one robed person that was controlling the wagon looked at the other robed people, and then back at his limping comrade. He pointed his hand towards the limping comrade, and instantaneously sat him on fire. The limping robed person dropped down onto his knees screaming bloody murder, and started to tear his robes off himself as he was rolling in the ground.

I slid against the ground to stop myself, and I watched all of this happen right in front of me. The on fire person then aimed his hands towards me, and sent a blast of fire towards me. I snapped my head to the side, but I was too late. The blast of the fire caught half of my mask on fire. I smacked my mask off, and I jumped away from it trying not to burn myself.

The bulky armor fighter then came up to my mask, and threw some snow onto my mask. I picked it up, and he stepped up to me. I pulled my hood down to cover my face.

"Don't worry Spike no need to cover your face," he said handing my mask over to me.

I took my mask, and I looked at him in the face.

"How the hell did you know my name. I didn't even show you my face," I said to him as I examined my mask. It got burnt up on the one side.

"No...No-no," I threw my mask to the side away from me, and I looked at it.

"Yes Spike...I know," the bulky armor fighter said calmly as he laid his hand onto one of my shoulders.

"Do you," I said aggressively pulling my shoulder away from his hand,"Who are you anyways? And what's up with the old Equestria symbol? That's at least 70 years old."

He signed,"The name is Michael...I was one of the royal warriors 100 years ago…"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Only royalty can live as long if not longer than that. Like Celestia, Discord, and Luna. I started to slowly walk backwards away from him.

"You're crazy...No way you should be alive right now. Only royalty can live that long...Wait a second...Royal Warrior...Oh sh-"

"Spike...Do you remember reading the history of the Great Equestria War...Do you remember the general's name?"

I looked at him for a few seconds then it hit me.

"...General Red Moon...But...But...How the hell," I said amazed, and so confused at the same time.

"Do you remember how the war ended," General Red Moon said brushing up on my Equestria War History.

"At the end a bright flash covered the war field, and only a specific amount of soldiers were left alive...4 or 5 I think...They then all went into the deep depth of the magical forest, and made a small temple for themselves...For some reason the temple was never to be found... But you're right here...Alive! That makes no sense! How the hell are you here right now? "

"That's the thing," he said walking over, and picked up my mask,"Remember the trial before 'The Massacre Trials'..? Well you're in it right now."

"What how! This doesn't make sense," I said walking up closer to him.

"All I'm going to say is...When you have the chance take a team that you trust into the magical forest...And follow this map...You'll know what to do," he said handing me a scroll with the old Equestria symbol stamp holding it together. I took it, and I hid it in my poncho.

"Oh and do me a favor Spike," he said turning my mask over,"Wake up," then he slams my mask into my face sending me backwards flat onto my back. I opened my eyes, and I stood right up seeing that I was in the middle of the arena. Everyone cheered on once I sat up. I looked around to see all the surviving fighters from all nations.

"Shadow Creature makes it back from the deception trial...Isn't that amazing folks," the usual announcer said into his microphone to the crowd.

I moved my hand around my mask to feel it burnt up on the one side, and battle damaged...So whatever happened in my mind...Actually happened in real life...I then moved my hand towards where I had the scroll at from before, and found it there. I looked around to see other Equestria fighters waking up thankfully. After an hour of waiting the trial was over, and ten fighters from each nation besides Celestia's was killed during the trial...That's pretty scary when you die in your sleep, and you didn't even know that was going to happen because of the trial...I wonder if the older royal warriors met up with the other fighters.

For now I head back to our nation safety area, and what we found out next...Freaked almost every fighter in the Equestria Nation.

* * *

 **"Michael" is not mine to own. This OC belongs to "TheDragonSniper". I was needing of a character like this. For now he is allowing me to use his character. Now then...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	13. Conflicted

Chapter 13

Conflicted

"Fuck that," one of the Equestria fighters yelled as he threw a scroll on the ground.

"The Magical Forest...Joining the Royal Competition was suicide as of is, but The Magical Forest...No way man," another fighter said throwing his scroll on the ground along with the other.

More and more of the Equestria fighters started to throw their scrolls on the ground in a pile.

"People-People! This might be dangerous, but we each have a great chance of surviving this IF you follow the scrolls," Macintosh said as he tried to reason with the other fighters. Spitfire, Soarin, Braeburn, Macintosh, and the black robed fighter was the only ones to keep their scrolls along with me.

One of the other fighters turned around, "Bite me," he yelled as he walked away with the rest of the fighters.

"Why you-"

Soarin laid his hand on top of Macintosh's shoulder,"Give it up...If they don't want to they don't have to."

The only fighters left was the ones that actually kept the scrolls. We locked the Equestria Nation prep room, and we all stood in a circle.

"So what should we do," Braeburn said as he tapped his scroll against his other hand repeatedly.

"We should obviously show each other our scrolls, or read them to each other. So we can get a better outlook on this situation," Soarin said unwrapping his.

Ever one unwrapped their scrolls, and we looked at what was inside.

"Mine says,'Don't underestimate nothing,'...Any ideas," Soarin said to everyone.

"Nothing...My scroll only says,'Nightmares always close to you, yet dreams always seem to be far,'...So does that mean something is close that will do harm to us, and what we're looking for is far away?," Macintosh said as he rubbed the chin of his helmet.

"No-No-No because mine says,"A journey can't hurt, but an adventure can get you killed,' so in technical term we are finding a place, nothing more," Braeburn said folding his arms as he read his scroll on the ground.

"Well that's not right. My scroll has circles all over it...That's it," Spitfire said showing everyone her scroll.

"Wait," I said to Spitfire,"Did you say circles?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Lay it down for me," I said walking over to her, and placed her scroll on top of mine,"Your scroll is more see through than usual...Your scroll marks landmarks on my map."

Everyone circled around her scroll as I started to map out the landmarks on it. There was five places that was circled on the map. One place was at Celestia's castle. Other ones was at the fountain, somewhere in the lower parts of the mountains, and two different places in the magical forest.

"It almost looks like it's making an arrow."

"No that seems to obvious though...Maybe we need to go to each location, and we'll find some more clues there," Soarin said on top of Macintosh's comment.

"We can't be for sure...For now I say we wait until-"

"Until what 'The Massacre Trials!' You're crazy if you think we can last that long. I say we go before dawn tomorrow," Braeburn said interrupting, "So that we have a better chance of surviving."

"Then we won't have any energy to actually go through 'The Massacre Trials' tomorrow," I shot back towards Braeburn.

"Why not just go no," Spitfire said in between Braeburn and I.

We both looked down at her, and then back to each other.

"I can agree with that," I said to Braeburn.

"Same with me," Braeburn said back towards me.

"Well then," Macintosh said throwing his arms in the air, and the warped them around Braeburn and I on his side,"It is settled! We head out now," he said squeezing use tightly.

As everyone grabbed their equipment we headed out of the dug out area for the Equestria Nation except one. The black robed fighter stood behind, and looked at his scroll. His eyes widen as he closes the scroll, and puts it away. He hide it away in his robes, and followed the rest of the fighters.

After a few hours of planning we all separated into groups, and went to each one. I headed towards the mountains of Equestria with the black robed righter. It would've taken forever if we walked off the path towards the mountains. After a few hours of walking in silence with the black robed fighter. We walked up the third tallest mountain near us. Once we made it to the top we found a decent flat platform for us to relax.

"Wow," I said looking down at the great few of Equestria,"This is an amazing sight...Don't you think," I asked the black robed fighter as I sat down at the edge of the platform.

The robed fighter sat a few feet beside me, and looked down at Equestria with me. Of course as of usual no answer from him at all. He got up, and walked over to a widowed like pine tree. He leaned against it as he sat down, and lowered his head letting the shadows consume him.

I looked over my shoulder to see him doing this, and I looked back were I was looking at. I then leaned back, and used my elbows to prop myself up on my back. For some odd reason I started to get tired, and my eyes began to become heavy. I closed my eyes, but opened them up again a few seconds later. Then I slowly started to doze off to sleep. When I opened my eyes one last time the robed fighter was about to plunge his spear into my chest.

"Holy shit," I yelled rolling to my side just in time as the spear went into the rock like ground. I quickly got onto my feet, and faced the robed fighter,"What the hell got into you?"

He pulled it out of the ground, and thrusted it towards me. I leaned back as far as I could just as the spear missed my chest. I then grabbed the top part of the handle, and snapped the tip part of the spear. I spun it around, and stabbed it into his shoulder. He stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet. He swirled out his knives, and went right towards me.

"Hello! Earth to whoever you are! Wake up," I yelled as he slashed at me, but missed as I leaned away from each one. I smacked a few strikes away from me with my forearm, and I punched at him a few more times. He then swirled the knives around, and threw them right at me. At the right moment I caught them in mid air right before they could hit me. Before I knew it the robed fighter spun around, and kneed me in my ribs.

"That's it," I yelled grabbing him by his wrist. I pulled him towards me, and I head-butted him in the face. As he realed backwards I kicked him in the stomach with a roundhouse kick, and then spun the other direction kicking him in the hip with a hook kick. He threw a punch, but with as much speed I flipped over my back onto the ground. I picked him up off his sleep, and pushed him away from me. He was just barely standing on his own feet at this point. A scroll fell out of the robed fighters pocket, and unraveled itself.

The robed fighter hardly gasped as pain was throbbing throughout his body.

"What the…'A Shadow like 'Creature' will be the death of you'...Oh damn...Is that why-"

I was then interrupted as he lunged at me with the spear tip in his hand that once was in his shoulder. Without even trying I grabbed his wrist that had the spear head, and used my other hand to dislocate his arm. He groaned as the spear head fell out of his hand, and grabbed his shoulder. He took a few steps backwards away from me.

"For god bid please stop digging yourself a deeper hole as of is," I said walking towards him. He only walked backwards away from me, but then his foot slipped behind him about to fall. I quickly went up to him, and grabbed the collar of his robes. His robes started to rip revealing his necklace. I grabbed the necklace to stop the ripping of his robes.

"Don't worry I gotcha...I gotcha," I said reassuring him he'll be fine. From behind his back he pulled out a dagger. He slashed at me, but I used my free hand to take it away from him in a fellow sweep. I pressed the dagger's blade against the chain.

"You know what...Have it your way…" then I cut the chain to the necklace letting him fall off of the tall cliff. I stood there as I watched him to fall. Then something urged me to look at the necklace. It looked very familiar to me for some reason. Then I gasped when I noticed what it was...I started to shake in fear, and terror as I realized whose necklace was.

"Rarity..." I said quietly to myself,"Rarity," I yelled as I jumped off the side of the cliff. I started to gain some speed as I was free falling down towards her. I spread my arms out to create more speed to catch up with her. Once I finally got up right next to her I grabbed her, and threw one of my knives towards the side of the mountain with a rope at the end of it. The rope instantly snapped as we kept on falling. In an instant I realized there was a river below us. I directed our bodies towards the water, and just readied ourselves for impact.

In one splash we hit the river, and started to violently move along with it. Each of us hitting a rock as we kept on going down the river. After who knows how long I found myself carrying Rarity with one arm out of the river. Damped, and completely drenched we laid on the ground beside the flowing river side.

"Son...of a...bitch…" then I laid on my back tired, and somewhat cold. I looked over towards Rarity to see her hardly moving only because of how much pain she is in. I scooted towards, and I wrapped my arms around her,"God...You have a lot...of explaining Rarity," then I found myself falling asleep right next to her as she did the same.

"I'm...sorry…" she said right before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuun! I've been waiting to this for awhile now! I REALLY hope you liked that major plot twist! I had another idea of how to do that, but I think this is better. So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	14. Confession

Chapter 14

Confessions

I slowly started to come to as my vision was blurry at the moment. I shook my head a little, and then I groaned as I tilted my head to the side to look at Rarity hugging me. I looked back as I was having a hard time trying to get up.

"Ughh...Okay...I'm gonna feel that later on in life…" I then flopped over onto my side, and I shakily got onto my knees. I stayed kneeled down as I was exhausted from what just happened. I laid my hands on one of my knees, and tried to bring myself onto my feet. I then fell flat onto my chest unable to even breath at this point without hurting all over. I took a deep breath, and I placed my hands against the ground. I pushed myself up off the ground, and I was able to get back onto my knees again.

I haven't noticed, but I've been breathing heavily. I tried to calm my breathing down. After a few minutes I was able to control it again. I then finally got the energy to get onto my feet. I took a few steps towards a fallen tree, and I leaned against it. I leaned my back on it as I looked at Rarity's passed out body. All this time I was fighting her, and I didn't even know it. I don't feel right about hitting girls. I feel it is wrong, and inhuman to do something like that. I pulled my hood down, and kept my mask on.

I looked down at my legs to see them torn up from rocks, and other sharp objects. I then looked back up to see Rarity coming right towards me with branch in her hands. She swung right at my head. I ducked down, and spun around her trying not to even touch her. The branch then broke against the tree now making the branch have a point. She swirled around towards me, and tried to backhand style stab me. I scooted backwards away from her stab, and I took another step backwards as she tried to forward kick.

"Rarity it's me Spike," I pulled the mask from the back of my head, and threw it to the side.

"I'll kill you," she yelled as she slashed at me with the pointed branch some more.

After a few more slashes; I grabbed her wrist, and took the branch away from her.

"What's wrong with you Rarity! Open your eyes," I yelled as I slowly backed up a little away from her.

"Go to hell," she then pulled out a few of her knives, and launched right for me. I quickly fell down onto my back, and kicked my feet up pushing her over me. I slowly got up as she too was getting up. She sprinted right towards me, and jumped up about to stab me. I side rolled away from her, and I faced her as fast as I could. I then noticed her eyes was red. This isn't the Rarity I truly know.

"Rarity...Just relax...It's me Spike...Come on you have to know who I am," I said slowly walking in a circle as she did the same facing me.

I couldn't see her face because of the mask she had on. I could tell she was breathing heavily with rage. She tighten her grip on her knives, and then she lunged right at me like a wild animal. I couldn't stop her anymore...She was in her own little world now...I quickly jumped up, and dropped kick her. She fell down fast than you could say ouch. I ninja kip myself back onto my feet, and I slowly walked over to her. She could hardly stand up after what I just did.

I shook my head as I walked away from her, and then I sat down by a nearby tree. I leaned up against it, and I slid down looking at her. She wasn't herself at all. Wanting to kill me...Maybe it's because of the Magical Forest. It makes your head think of crazy things. Then I realized she had a ring on her hand.

"She doesn't usually wear rings...Wait a second," I said looking closely at the ring,"It's glowing...Red…"

Rarity got up slowly onto her knees. She lunged at me from her knees, and tackled me down a hill that was a few feet away from our location. We started to roll down the hill violently as our clothing started to get torn up, and ripped into shreds. We finally reached a flat area once we got to the bottom. I rolled away from her a few more feet, and then I laid down on the ground. I slowly got up to my knees, but then I noticed blood started to come off of me somewhere. I looked down to see a small knife in my right peck of my now bare chest.

My hand slowly started to wrap around the handle of the knife that was in my chest, and then I slowly started to cough out blood. I nodded my head three times convincing myself to pull the knife out. Then I stopped thinking that was a bad idea. All of a sudden a shadow went over me seeing that it was Rarity. I hardly lifted my head up to look at her. She then grabbed the handle of the knife that was in my chest, and pulled it out of me fast.

I grunted in pain, and fell forward as blood started to come out of me. I leaned back up, and pressed my hands behind me to keep me from falling. She then clicked a button on her arm gauntlets, and she popped her claws out from her gloves. She laid her claws onto my chest, and clawed against both sides of my chest.

I yelled in pain as I tensed my arms, and swayed side to side. She then clawed my back leaving bigger marks than my chest. I grunted in agony once she did that. I fell to my side, but slowly got back up onto my knees. She then looked at me with her red eyes face to face, and then clawed me across my thighs. I fell backwards onto my back wincing in pain from all the marks she has made. I moved myself onto my side, and struggled to get back onto my knees. She then walked over to where some tree branches was at, and found both of my knives. I was finally able to get onto my knees shaking in pain.

She started to walk towards me with my knives in her hands. As she did that I tried to talk to her.

"Rarity don't do this please...You might be blinded from that ring, but see it in your heart...It's me Spike...Please Rarity...Please," I pleaded as I looked at her almost revealed face.

She then came up to me, and placed the knives against my throat. As blood ran down my face; I looked at her one last time hoping this would work. It's the only thing I can say before I die.

"I love you Rarity...I love you...Ever since I met you...I felt like I was your Guinevere to my Lancelot...A great, and mighty champion that always win...I guess for the first time...I failed you, and there is nothing I can do about it...I've done what I needed to do…And that was protect you from that fall...Go ahead Rarity…"

I slowly started to tear up a little, and I slowly closed my eyes just waiting for it to happen. After what felt like minutes a few seconds later I slowly started to open my eyes to see Rarity fighting an emotional battle. She slowly started to cry as her eyes slowly started to turn back to normal. She drops my knives, and she drops down onto her knees in front of me. The ring on her hand glowed even brighter, and then burst.

"Sp-Spike…" she started to cry even harder as she looked at me trying to figure out where to hug, or touch me.

"Rarity...It's okay...It's okay," I said trying to calm her down. I slowly lifted one of my arms, and I started to give her a weak hug. She hugged me back tightly, but hurt me in the process. I didn't care as long as I was with her. I weakly looked down at her as she was crying into my chest. She looked up at me as tears was running down her face. She then pressed her soft lips against my bloodied lips passionately. I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer to be.

I slowly started to lean back as she pressed her hand against my clawed up chest. We stopped kissing for a moment, and we looked at each other.

"...I love you Rarity…" I said breathing slightly heavy like.

"I love you too Spike...With all my heart," she instantly answered me.

We then began to kiss each other again as the night went on.

* * *

 **I really tried to insert love into this one, so I could truly represent their love for one another. So...Please leave a comment/question in your review. Follow/Favorite this story for more chapter in the future, and follow/favorite me for more stories later on in the future. I hope you enjoyed this interesting chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


End file.
